King of Knights
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Life of purity, ruined with sin, a man takes her life, and her life breaks him. He took her family, her virginity, her pride. So much pain, she broke down and cried. Five hundred years later, she's stronger and proud, his horrible deed, doesn't affect her now. She's free to love and care for the right, and now she looks forward to finding her knight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I got this idea and I'm testing it out.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome heaved herself over the lip of the old well. She tossed her canary yellow bag to the floor of the well house and sighed. She really carried too much in that thing.

When she was finally on the other side, she huffed a small laugh. It was getting easier every time she came back. Soon, she wouldn't she need Inuyasha to carry her bike over. She'd have enough strength to climb the ladder and hold the bicycle at the same time. Then she wouldn't have to hear him bitch about having to do it. Because if he wasn't carrying ramen, or her whenever they had to get somewhere fast, his mouth running about weak humans and she got sick of it pretty quickly.

Lifting the bag over her shoulder, she exited the well house. It was dark. The crescent moon in the sky, made her think of her feudal adventures. Sesshomaru in particular. It was unnaturally bright, illuminating the shrine grounds with a luminescent glow. One of the rare moments where the future's beauty could rival the past's.

She trudged along to the house. There were no lights on inside, and she figured that everyone was sleeping. It was pretty late, and they all had early bedtimes. Sliding the door aside, she walked into the darkness of her home, placing her shoes by the door and padded across the hall to the stairs. Once at the top, she turned left and quietly opened her bedroom door. No need to wake anyone up. She'd just surprise them all the next morning.

She deposited her bag on her bed and sat beside the heavy object in order to remove her socks. She sighed and stretched before standing and popping her back.

Kagome groaned as she moved out of her room into the hallway to get a couple of towels. She needed a bath in the worst possible way. With _real_ shampoo and conditioner! Her special supply that she absolutely refused to bring to the feudal era. Something would happen, and then it would all be gone.

She entered the bathroom and silently went about her business. She took her time, knowing that tomorrow was a free day and she could sleep in.

When she returned to her room, wrapped in a fuzzy towel, she plopped on her bed. With a relaxed hum she was ready to fall asleep right then and there. But, her hair was wet and she didn't feel like leaving her bed soaked. So, she sat up and took the towel off her head and proceeded to towel dry her long black locks.

She turned to grab her comb from her bag, and froze. The bag wasn't on the bed. She looked around in the semi darkness. Finding it on the floor in front of her window, she scampered over and dug through it, looking for the red comb. Briefly, she wondered if she had put the bag over there, but didn't linger on the thought. She was too tired to care.

She turned around, pulling the comb through her hair. When the knots were cleared out, she dropped the comb on her desk and moved over to her closet, ready to look for some pajamas to wear. Preferably something thin and airy, for the warm night.

"Well, aren't you a delicious little thing?"

She froze, feeling her blood run cold at the deep baritone. It was sinful and was filled with a sick sense of delight. It made the hairs on her arms raise. It was worse than her reaction to Naraku!

She spun around, her eyes locking onto a pair that seemed to hover in the darkness. She couldn't see a figure, only the eyes. And what unnerving eyes they were!

One was crimson, and seemed to glow in a feral kid of hunger. Completely open. The other was like the sky reflected off the ocean. Cool and calm. They were polar opposites and yet, fit well, in a strange sort of way.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want? And you better stay over there or else!"

The eyes flashed with some emotion that Kagome couldn't place. The form of a man materialized from the darkness. She had already gathered that he was a man, by she didn't think he'd be so, large. Indeed he was. With broad shoulders and a towering figure. Kagome knew that if they were side by side, she'd be dwarfed easily by his emourous size.

A face came into view. She flushed. He was very attractive. It wasn't fair, because she could already guess that he wasn't a good person. Why did all the bad guys have to be so hot? It was like the Kami were trying to test the good guys resolve, and she for one, didn't approve.

The strange man's lips pulled into a smirk. So dark and devastatingly gorgeous, she could feel her heart pounding. Inwardly she reprimanded herself for letting his good looks get to her. This _never_ happened with Naraku.

"Aren't you a feisty one? And such expressive eyes too. I've never come across that particular shade in a human before."

He wasn't human. But what was he?

"What are you?!" she demanded with a fierce glare.

His smirk widened, "A fighter's spirit. So strong and bright. Tell me little one, do you have a significant other?"

She gave him the most confused look ever, "What does that have to do with this?! I want to know why you're in my house?"

He raised his hand and crooked a finger. "Come to me," his smooth voice commanded, eyes blazing.

Kagome frowned as something warm slid across her skin. It was his aura. Surrounding her and trying to coax her into obeying his order. Part of her felt like doing so, wanting to reap the rewards that were promised in those eyes. The more rational and non hormonal side of her, kept her body firmly planted, refusing to let herself be swayed by his hypnotizing voice.

His mouth turned downward slightly, "You have a strong will."

She nodded stiffly, "Thanks. I pride myself on it. Now, why are you here?"

Her view was obstructed and she looked up, to see those eyes, a lot closer than they were a second ago. He'd moved so fast and she couldn't keep up with his movements. He was before her, lifting a hand and running his elegant fingers across the apple of her cheek.

"I was just satiating my hunger. I'm ravenous, but for something completely different now. Will you satisfy my new hunger little one?" he asked, brushing his fingers across her collarbone. He leaned down and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Such a delicate little beauty like you. You'll be perfect as my new lover," he purred, lightly running his nails over her the column of her throat.

Kagome shuddered as his words entered her mind. He wanted _that_?! She wanted to scream and yell at him to let go, but something was wrong. She couldn't move. It was like his aura was seeping into her skin, forcing her to remain still.

He ran a hand through her hair gently. Handling her with great care. He gripped the hair at her nape, and forced her head upward, revealing her pale throat to his needy gaze.

He ran his tongue over the skin, enjoying the scent of her. It was wonderful. Like roses and purity. She was the purest virgin he had even seen, or smelled for that matter. Her aura was white. The ultimate sign of purity. It called to him, telling him to taint her. To make her _his_. Forever.

He lifted her and moved to lay her on the bed, moving himself over her.

She was watching him, her eyes glaring, though her body was perfectly compliant to his wishes. Her spirit was still fighting back, even though her body was no longer her own. He liked it. She was so _fierce_.

He propped himself up with one hand, while he used the other to pull her towel open.

It gave without any trouble and he hissed in desire. For a human, she was quite the goddess. Her breasts were perky and large. She wasn't even a couple decades old yet, but she was so well developed, not that he was complaining. She had lovely hips, and a toned abdomen. The apex between her thighs was clean and bare to his gaze. He was pleased beyond measure.

He leaned down to trail his tongue over one dusky nipple, all the way up to the shell of her ear. "My name is Rido Kuran. It's best that you learn your lover's name now, Aijin," he purred.

His hand spread her thighs, revealing her to him. She couldn't move to resist him. Even though her mind wasn't under his spell, something that had severely shocked him, her body was. He would drive her to the highest point of pleasure and eventually get _all_ of her to enjoy it. Not just her body.

He caressed her, smirking when her body arched into his touch. He straightened and removed his trench coat, then his shirt. She lay there, watching him as he undressed.

"Do you like what you see Aijin? Perhaps you wish to help me?"

He scooted back, keeping his knees on either side of her body. Making sure she was still in his grasp. He curled a finger and she sat up, moving her hands over his hips. She ran her fingers over the bulge in his slacks, and reverently unhooked the button, sliding the zipper down gently.

"That's it little one, take care of your master," he growled in pleasure. She was obeying him, doing as he pleased. It was so beautiful. It made his lust grow.

She had released his length from the confines of his pants and was rubbing her face against it. Her tongue occasionally running along it. Her hands gripped his lean hips, as she laved his erection with her saliva.

"Look at me," he ordered, longing to see her eyes.

They opened, and he reveled in the stormy look within them. A mesh of anger and desire.

He gripped the back of her head, stopping her movement. He wanted more. Foreplay could come later.

Kagome was screaming in her mind. She was pissed and was trying to activate her reiki, to no avail. She was angry that her body was moving without her permission. Even though he was attractive, she didn't want to lose her virginity to him! She didn't want this to be her first time.

Would it be considered rape? The fact that her mind was against it, but her body was pretty much begging for him to fuck her? She didn't want it, yet at the same time she did. She could feel everything that was happening and wanted to curse.

Her mouth had gone _there_! Of all places and she had realized that he had a particularly sweet taste. This was wrong! Why weren't her powers doing anything?!

She felt like a fool. She needed to train, that was, if she made it out of this without becoming a sex slave or something similar. She wished she had shown more interest in training, then maybe this wouldn't be happening right now.

She hissed when he entered her slowly, stretching her body, nearly tearing her apart. It hurt so much!

"Shh…..Aijin. All is well," he whispered, laving her face with his tongue, removing the tears that had left wet tracks down her pale skin.

He pulled back, almost all the way out, before slamming back in, jostling her. She cried out.

He smirked at the noises she made. She was definitely the perfect pet.

"You're so tight Aijin. You feel so good," he praised.

She flushed and he laughed, "Are you happy to please your master?"

He gave a sharp thrust.

"Ah!"

"Yes!" he hissed, holding her arching body down with a palm. "Do you want more?" he asked, slowing down as he waited for her answer.

She nodded and he chuckled, "I want to hear you pet."

"Nng!"

He stopped moving, and she attempted to move, but he was still holding her down.

"You know what I want pet," he whispered with a grin.

"Please?" her azure eyes sparkled with lust.

"'Please' what, Aijin?"

She pouted but complied with a moan, "Please master."

The huskiness of her voice washed over him and he roared his approval for the world to hear. With more speed than he thought he possessed, he brought their shared end quickly.

Just as she was about to reach her climax, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Her legs around his waist, their bodies pressed together as he knelt on the bed. His hand on her back, pushing her closer to him as his other gripped her hair firmly and pulled her head back.

His eyes flashed, before he leaned in and sank his fangs into the flesh of her throat.

She screamed as the pleasure washed over her. The sting from the bite pushing her over the edge into glorious sensation. It was so good!

Kagome, though enjoying the feelings coursing through her body, wanted to cry. How could she have let it happen?

Once her blood hit his tongue, he was lost. He'd never experienced a release quite like this one before. It was perfect and he was proud of his choice. Her blood with the most delicious substance he had ever tasted. He wanted it. So. Much.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from the sweet ambrosia. She had to take his blood and needed to be awake for it. He didn't want her to become a level E.

He ran a sharpened nail across his own neck and pushed her head toward the blood that spilled out.

"Drink it."

She did as he requested, sucking the liquid eagerly.

Kagome was disgusted. Why was she drinking it?! She was drinking some guys blood and her body was enjoying it!

Rido laid her down on the mattress. Her eyes were closed, and strange expression coming over her features.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she clutched at her chest. A bright pink light surrounded her body as a dark purple miasma seeped from the twin holes in her neck.

Rido cursed as the purity began to sting his skin. He hissed and retreated from the room, just as the reiki covering his pet's form exploded.

Kagome could feel a horrible burning sensation. It was like she was on fire! His blood had caused it, because now her reiki was acting up and trying to fight whatever it was that he injected her with. Whatever was in his blood and now she was suffering.

Her power reacted violently, lashing out and exploding. She could feel the power slipping from her body. The pain lessening. Her heartbeat was slowing and her breathing was stalled. She couldn't get any air.

She was dying. Tears ran down her cheeks as the suffocating revelation dawned on her. She'd never seen her friends again. She would die, and be all alone.

Rido entered the room once again, his pants now fixed. He took in the body the bed and cursed. She was a miko and was dying from the combination of his venom, blood and the negative reaction of her power. Damn it! Just when he had found the perfect pet too!

He stood at her bedside and watched as her eyes dulled. The movements of her chest stopped and she was perfectly still. Brushing a hand across her cheek, he confirmed her death. She was beginning to get cold. Too quickly for a human, but, she was a miko, so maybe it was different. He closed her eyelids, not wanting to see those eyes any longer.

He sighed and gathered his shirt and trench coat. He pulled the towel from under her body, draping it across her nude form.

He gave her one last look, before departing. His words a mere whisper, "Damn it."

* * *

Kagome looked around. She couldn't tell if she was standing of floating. She was somewhere. It was all white. There were no objects, people or anything to distinguish from. It was just white nothingness. She wondered how far the white went on. Was it a forever thing? Would she ever get anywhere?

**Miko!**

She flinched at the booming voice and looked around in fear.

A light, with faint shimmering sparkles appear before her. A woman, stepped from the light. She had floor length midnight hair and bright lavender eyes. Kagome was shocked at how beautiful the woman was. Who was this person before her?

**You have expired young Miko. The vampire's blood and venom didn't coalesce with your reiki. You stand before me now, and I have come to tell you about your duty.**

The woman gave her a small smile as she spoke, in the most melodious of tones. Kagome was confused. The strange man was a vampire? A _real_ vampire?

**Yes, Miko Kagome. He was a pureblood. A type of vampire who possesses a line that was never tainted by a human ever. I have summoned you here, to tell you that you are not dead.**

Kagome listened as the woman spoke. She wasn't dead?

**We have decided to use this as an opportunity to go ahead with our plans. Normally, a miko would die from the bite of a pureblood vampire, but we have decided to mould this in our favor. We have taken your body, and removed the vampires negative influence from it, leaving only his powers, blood and venom. We have used your reiki to rid your body of his foul control, making you free from any hold he could ever have on you. Your reiki has also transformed you into a pureblood yourself. You are the Shikon no Miko, and we wish for you to remain as such. Once the jewel is finished, you will be its eternal guardian. Purebloods can only be killed by another pureblood, and there are very few of them left in the world. You will retain your reiki as well, making you pretty much immortal and the first vampire miko. We suggest that you feed on demons, because their blood will give you more power. Do you understand this?**

"I'm a vampire now and I can't be killed?" she asked the woman.

The woman nodded.

"What of vampires? Do I need to know anything?"

She pretty much got the idea. The first vampire with miko powers. Nothing really shocking.

**Purebloods are the highest level. Then come the Aristocrats, then the common vampires, followed by once humans, and finally the once humans who have fallen into insanity and must be exterminated. If you drink the blood of another pureblood, you will gain their powers. You now possess Rido Kuran's powers. You'll discover your own powers along the way. All vampires have an accelerated healing ability. The purer your blood, the fast it is. All senses are heightened and your speed and strength are raised, especially since you are a pureblood. Aristocrats and up, can control elements, animals, erase memories, use telekinesis and many other things. You will be a formidable opponent and the perfect person to protect the jewel. We expect great things from you Kagome. Do not, make us regret our decision.**

The woman disappeared and Kagome frowned, looking around. She looked down as her arms began to tingle. They were becoming transparent!

* * *

Inuyasha jumped over the top of the well and huffed. Kagome had been gone for three days! And this time, he didn't do anything to make her angry! She just hadn't come back.

He opened the door of the well house and was assaulted by the scent of blood. Old blood, and there was a lot of it!

He dashed to the house quickly, tearing the door open. He ran into what Kagome called the 'living room', to see Souta's body lying on the ground, blood had been dripping from the wound on his neck. Two holes. The blood was smeared on the walls and he ran into the kitchen to find Kagome's mom laying in a pool of her own blood. Two holes in her neck as well. He was upstairs in a flash, finding the old man in his room. He had been sleeping when he was killed, because there was nothing showing the sign of a struggle. Only two little holes in the side of his neck.

Inuyasha dreaded going to the last room, but he had to. He could smell it before he even got to the top of the stairs, but had ignored it for a second.

Now, he was riveted on the scent.

He entered Kagome's room and gasped. She lay on her bed, only a small piece of cloth covering her naked body. He could smell the stench of sex in the air along with Kagome' tears and blood. The scent of a male he didn't know filled the room. The males lust had been high and he left his stench everywhere!

Kagome's body was cold and he couldn't hold back the tears that poured down his face. She'd been raped and left for dead, and the hands of something!

He fell to his knees beside his best friend and cried. Cried for her. Nothing about the jewel entered his mind. Nothing about Naraku or Kikyo had even registered. His was crying for his first true friend. For her loss and for the loss of her.

"Inuyasha?"

His ears twitched and his head shot up.

Kagome was blinking. Her eyes were moving! She moaned slightly, "My body hurts and it's really cold."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He didn't care that she didn't have any clothes on, or that he was crying, he just moved and wrapped his arms around her.

She yawned and snuggled into his embrace. "You're here."

"Kagome what happened?!" he asked frantically.

"There was a vampire. I didn't know who he was but he appeared and then, did things. I-I couldn't make by body stop. My mind wouldn't' fall for whatever he did, and he didn't seem to happy about it, but my body let him! He, did things Inuyasha! We did things! I didn't want to, but my body just wouldn't listen! And then he bit me and made me drink his blood, and I died, because my reiki wouldn't accept it. But, the Kami decided to twist this around. They made me a vampire too. The same kind as him and let me keep his powers and everything. I'm supposed to protect the jewel Inuyasha. They want me to guard it. Forever."

Inuyasha took in the information. Vampires. Blood drinkers. And Kagome was one now. He sighed. At least she wasn't dead.

"They made me a pureblood so I could fulfil my duty better. I'll need to train more than ever now. I'll probably have to stay on the other side more too. I hope mom doesn't mind," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha jerked, remembering what he went through before reaching her room. He pulled away, "Kagome, I have to tell you something. When I came here, I could smell blood, everywhere."

Kagome frowned, not understanding.

"Your mom, grandfather and brother are dead. There's blood everywhere in the 'living room' and 'kitchen'."

Kagome gasped. It had been dark when she returned. She never turned the light on downstairs. Rido had killed them?!

She began to tear up. They were gone! That stupid vampire killed them!

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her once more. To lend comfort as well as cover her nudity that she hadn't taken notice of yet.

He placed his nose in her hair and frowned. He ran his nose along her neck and growled when he picked up a new scent.

"Kagome," he said in a soft tone, wondering how to tell her.

"Mmm?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. Now or never it seemed.

"You're pregnant."

**A/N: So, I got this idea and I wanted to test it out. If I get a good response, I'll continue, if not, I'll just pull it.**

**How was it?**

**Please let me know! Also, tell me who you think Kagome should end up with.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people! **

**The first chapter did very well, thank you for expressing your feelings. This is now a Kagome/Kaname story. Check the A/N at the bottom for more info.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy.**

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha winced as his ears flattened against his skull. Kagome could definitely project her voice.

"Your scent had shifted, and you're pregnant."

Kagome didn't even take into account her nudity as she touched her stomach. "How can that happen? I was dead for a while. And we only coupled once!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You said the Kami were messing with you and stuff. Maybe they decided to let you have a brat of your own," he suggested.

Kagome sighed and plopped back onto the bed. "Everything's all wrong! I lost my virginity to a vampire who killed my family and now I'm pregnant with his child. Why does all the horrible stuff happen to me?!"

Inuyasha looked away, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the doorway. "There are special tea's that you can make to get rid of it. If you want to, that is," he mumbled.

Kagome frowned, "I can't do that to a child Inuyasha. The baby didn't ask for it and I'm not going to take my anger at Rido out on the baby."

The hanyou sighed in relief. Killing children was never his thing. He should've known that Kagome wouldn't do it.

Kagome looked down at herself and grimaced. She was naked and covered in blood. Her body was killing her and she just wanted to roll over and sleep.

"Inuyasha, I'm still tired, and I don't feel like moving right now."

He stood and moved to her closet, pulling out one of her blankets, he covered her form with it and told her to rest. "We can deal with everything, when you wake up again."

She nodded briefly and dozed off, not wanting to face her problems at the moment.

* * *

Kagome frowned as she placed an ofuda on the well. She wasn't going back, so she wanted to make sure that no one could ever get through it.

After she awoke from two more days of slumber, her body had changed. He once mid back length hair, was now brushing against the back of her knees. She noticed that it was a lot silkier and glossier than before, to which she was happy about. Especially since she wouldn't be able to go and buy shampoo anymore. Once her stock, of everything she'd brought from the future ran out, she'd be done.

She had grown three inches, which made her really happy, because she always been on the small side. Now she was five feet five inches tall, nearly as tall as Inuyasha. She'd measured the inu and laughed when he was only five foot six. Her new growth made her equal with Miroku, and she was so glad, she was no longer the shortest out of the adults. In fact, she was taller than Sango now! Seriously a five foot, two inch eighteen year old wasn't someone you just respect easily. She looked like a midget.

Then there was the change in her body as a whole. She seemed more toned than before. She didn't know if it was something that was normal for vampires, but she was sure she had gone up a cup size. Then, there were her eyes. The color had seemed to brighten and become more intense.

She had noticed, when she woke up, that her senses were extremely sharper. She had caught the scent of the blood in the house and it had awoken her thirst. According to Inuyasha, her eyes had turned red and had gained a feral gleam. When he was unable to hold her down, due to her being much stronger than him, he offered his own blood, to which she had accepted willingly and had drank her fill.

The thought of drinking her best friends blood, didn't repulse her in the least. She had to compliment him. His blood had been delicious and she only stopped feeding because she didn't want to harm him. She refused to be a mindless beast who took what she wanted without a care about the others around her.

Overall, she liked being a vampire. She no longer felt like a hinderance to her friends. Now, she and the power to defend herself. Now, she could contribute more, without having the others constantly worrying about her safety in battle. Now, she could protect them and not have to stay behind to watch the others fight. She'd be right there with them, facing the danger head on.

She sighed as Inuyasha took her hand. He was being supportive through it all. He was truly happy that she was still live and had told her so. He offered to teach her how to hunt and to help her child when he was born.

Kagome had a feeling it was a boy. Something just told her, male, so she had already begun thinking of names for him. She didn't know how long vampire pregnancies were, and she'd prefer to get it out of the way now. Worrying about it later, would just annoy her, and she'd be angry at herself for putting it off for so long. So, she was resolved to find a name soon.

"You'll be fine Kagome," her best friend reassured her with a calm smile.

She heaved a sigh, "I sure hope so."

When they entered Kaede's hut, everyone bombarded them with questions. Why were they so late in coming back? What had happened? Why did Inuyasha bring Kagome's things from the future to her own hut? Why did Kagome look different?

Both sat down and explained the events that had occurred in the past five days.

The expressions on her friends faces went from calm and contemplative to downright pissed. Miroku, though he was a pervert, didn't condone pushing yourself on anyone, nor using your powers to make them go along with what you wanted. Sango had punched to wall and left a dent. Shippo was sad for her, but happy that he was getting a brother soon. Kaede offered to help her with training her reiki, saying that it was about time she learned. Kirara displayed her intelligence by curling up on Kagome's lap and purring away.

Kagome had gotten emotional and thanked her friends for being so supportive of her. They had a group hug then, which Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled about, but he didn't say anything. He just glared at them all for dragging him into such a thing.

"Well Kagome, I think ye should start your training now. The sooner the better. Then, maybe ye can defeat Naruko sooner. Preferably before the babe arrives."

Kagome stood and followed Kaede outside, waving to her friends before leaving.

Inuyasha sighed when the two left. "She's trying to put up a brave front. But I can see how sad she is."

Sango nodded, "I'll see if there's anything she didn't tell us later. If there's something more that can hurt her in any way, I'll tell you three. If it isn't relevant, then we'll just let the situation go and support her the best we can."

"You're such a good friend Sango."

Miroku had somehow slipped behind her while she was talking and decided to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

Sango's hand connected with his face and he was knocked over.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Kagome blossomed under Kaede's tutelage. She felt herself retaining information much better than before. She was doing so well, that when she pulled out the Algebra book she had brought with her, trying to make sure she still got the education she needed, she had understood the words! Something she had previously presumed was Gibberish, actually made sense! The discovery was magnificent and Kagome couldn't reign her excitement in. Being a vampire wouldn't be all that bad. She got to be smart without a problem, which was definitely a good thing.

Soon, Kagome had successfully read and understood every book she had brought with her. She was overjoyed at being able to claim intelligence now. The kind that a professor or a scientist would have. She felt Einstein. Victorious!

The hunt for the jewel shards went by a lot smoother. She could sense the shards from further distances and actually participated in the collecting of the pink fragments. They were able to travel longer because she could keep up and could cover more ground now that she was a vampire. Kagome was ecstatic. Inuyasha stopped whining about 'slow humans'. Sango and Miroku were grateful for the reprieve from their honyou friend's running mouth and Shippo and Kirara were just happy that they were all together.

A month after the catastrophe, Kagome began showing. She hadn't really noticed until she went to put a shirt on, and realized that her stomach was larger than it should have been. It was revealed then. She had a large bump protruding from the center of her being. One that illustrated what a woman would looked like at the end of her first trimester. If the bump kept growing at the rate Kagome calculated, she should only be pregnant for two more months. One third the time of a human birth cycle. A unimester. It wasn't a real word, but Kagome didn't care. She made it up, therefore it counted.

They had been running for a good part of the day without rest, trying to gain a good amount of ground before seeking repose. Everything had gone smoothly, until Inuyasha uttered a few expletives and jerked to a stop instantly.

Inuyasha was on high alert. His fuzzy ears were twitching atop his head as a low growl began to build in his chest. His hand moved, grabbing the Tetsusaiga's hilt in agitation. His posture was stiff and he looked ready to cleave someone in half with his legendary sword.

It took only seconds after Inuyasha's display, befor the focus of his ire appeared before them. Pristine white kimono. Flowing silk hakama that billowed out, ballooning toward the ankle. Black boot covered feet. A dark cuirass with lotus petal faulds. Attached at the top was a spiked pauldron that covered the left shoulder. The right shoulder was occupied by a silver mokomoko, that curled around the arm. A regal face framed by silver hair. Magenta stripes on either cheek and a violet crescent moon adorning the figures noble brow. Golden eyes that seemed to glow in an eerie light. In all truth, he was perfection personified. Living up to his fearful name quite well.

"What do you want you bastard?!" the hanyou shouted in annoyance.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, quirked a brow at his younger brothers language. He chose not to answer, opting for riling the half breed up even more. Watching the fool lose control of himself and go off without any thought to what he was saying was quite entertaining.

Kagome stepped forward and placed a calming hand on her friends shoulder. "Stay where you are Inuyasha. He hasn't attacked yet and you don't want to charge blindly, like you always do. Always make sure your opponent makes the first move. It gives you a better chance at coming up with a plan, otherwise, you attack and then he has more time to decided what to do to you," she informed the red clad hanyou.

He frowned, but straightened slightly, making her gape. He actually listened. She checked the sky, to see if it was falling. When she confirmed that everything was real, she turned her attention to her friend. Miracles did happen!

He was glaring at her. "I can take advice you know," he quipped.

She flushed slightly, "Sorry."

When they settled their little staring contest, they faced the Daiyoukai in front of them.

Kagome decided to take the diplomatic route and clasped her hands in front of her stomach. "What can we do for you Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked respectfully, hoping that everything could be taken care of without violence.

The Daiyoukai's burning gaze was fixated on her immediately. She saw a brief spark of emotion light those citrine orbs up, before it was snuffed out by the normal coldness. He regarded her silently, not answering her question, as if he expected her to know the answer.

Kagome took a deep breath in order to calm herself and prepare herself for aggravation that was sure to come, when she smelled it. Her body became still as stone as her eyes locked onto the bundle in the Inu Lords arms. The orange and white checkered bundle was bleeding, profusely. Briefly, Kagome realized that it was Rin, but the scent of human blood had permeated the air and she felt her fangs descend. She hadn't completely mastered her control yet and being so close to a bleeding human, wasn't helping he resolve.

Inuyasha glanced at her when she gave a small gasp and growled. Her eyes were glowing red. He could smell the blood in the air and he knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself if another blood source didn't show itself immediately.

Kagome was staring ahead. Her fangs were throbbing and she wanted to sink them into the cause of her sudden lust. Yet, she hadn't moved from her place because she knew that it was Rin, and she didn't want to hurt the sweet little girl.

A tanned arm entered her line of vision and someone turned her body away from the Daiyoukai. Her head refused to coöperate though and tried to stay focused on the blood, even as her body was nearly turned all the way around. She felt like an owl.

"Kagome! Kagome!" a voice called out.

The arm disappeared, then reappeared, blood dripping from it. Her attention switched to the better smelling blood and her mouth latched onto the injured forearm.

She licked the blood from the wound and trailed her mouth over the cloth of Inuyasha's firerat robe and placed her mouth to his neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and picked him up, using her speed to get them away from everyone. She didn't like feeding in front of people.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara immediately settled down, knowing that it'd be a few minutes before they returned.

Kagome had sank her teeth into Inuyasha's jugular. The sweet deliciousness of her friends blood washed over her tongue, satiating her hunger. Her mind cleared up and she was able to think coherently. She felt guilty for having to use Inuyasha to bring herself to a rational state of mind.

She pulled away after giving a last lick to the puncture wounds, watching as they healed over.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she mumbled.

"Keh!" the hanyou soffed. "You're still new at this. Besides, I don't mind all that much," he muttered, looking away to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks.

Kagome gave him a curious look, "Really?"

Inuyasha's ear flattened and he coughed into his fist. "It doesn't feel bad, I mean," he explained, still refusing to look her way.

"You like it?" she asked.

The hanyou's face flamed, but he nodded, which had her laughing. "Well Inuyasha, I suppose I'm not surprised that you like it rough."

The hanyou growled and stomped off in the direction of their friends and the bastard.

Kagome trailed along after him, snickering at his embarrassment. She was totally telling Sango and Miroku. It would be too great!

Sango and Miroku looked up as Inuyasha stomped into the clearing, completely ignoring his brother as he approached his friends and plopped down on the ground beside them. His laid back and sighed, the rush of losing so much blood and then moving right after catching up to him. His head was spinning and he could swear he heard children's laughter.

Miroku grinned lecherously and wiggled his eyebrows, "Kagome wore you out that fast?"

Something hard slammed into his head then and he lost consciousness.

Sango placed her Hiraikotsu on the ground and sighed, "Sorry Inuyasha. He'll never learn."

The hanyou waved her off and rolled over, placing his arms over his head as an attempt to block all other noise. He was asleep in seconds.

Kagome sauntered into the clearing a moment later, holding a hand to her mouth. She took into account Inuyasha and Miroku's unconscious states and laughed.

She then gave Sesshomaru her attention, "I apologise Sesshomaru-sama, I lost it a bit there. Now I'll ask once more, can I help you with anything?"

The Daiyoukai glared, "You've changed miko."

She nodded, "Somethings happened a while ago. I became this at the behest and desire of Kami-sama."

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment and 'hnned'. "Rin was captured by the filthy half breed spider and her injury will not heal, even though it has been a week. Her skin is pale and her blood will not stop no matter how many times I've dressed her wound. You are the only miko that will assist me, because you do not hold a grudge against this Sesshomaru for being a demon."

Kagome's eyes softened. He was asking for her help and complimenting her while trying to seem aloof and uninterested at the same time.

"Please bring her here Sesshomaru-sama. A stay close to me just incase. I'm still not used to controlling my bloodlust. This is all still fairly new to me."

The Daiyoukai didn't respond, he just approached her slowly and laid Rin on the ground, keeping a cautious on the miko. Kagome reached out and checked the bloodied kimono. Pulling the green obi away, she opened the kimono to reveal the little girls entire torso, wrapped in bandages. There was a large red spot on her stomach, telling Kagome that the wound was there. She unwound the bindings slightly, revealing the injury to her gaze.

Taking a deep breath through her mouth, she held herself. Moving her hands over the laceration, she focused her reiki into her palms and began knitting the skin together, while purifying all foreign particles and anything that could infect the girl. The gash closed quickly and Kagome sighed in relief when Rin's eyes opened.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama," the child smiled.

Kagome patted her head, "You're all better now sweetie."

Rin nodded, "Thank you."

"We'll need to give you a bath and a new kimono little miss."

Just at that moment, Sesshomaru's two headed dragon A-Un, landed behind the demon lord. Jaken tumbled off the large creature, carrying a bundle. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have purchased the kimono you requested!" the kappa yelled in a grating voice.

Kagome stood, "There's a hot spring a few miles southeast. Sesshomaru-sama, can you carry her for me?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer, because she had immediately gone over to Inuyasha and lifted him over her shoulder. Miroku, whom had awoken at some point during her healing session, tsked.

"Kagome, you shouldn't have to do that. Especially in your condition."

Kagome glared at the monk, "So I can't do anything because I'm pregnant?"

Miroku flushed and backed off, knowing to keep his mouth shut. Kagome was a very independent woman and he didn't want to risk her anger. He already had to deal with Sango's abuse(though it was his own fault), he didn't want to make his own life any harder.

Kagome sneered and took off in the direction she had smelt the hot springs, Sesshomaru right beside her. The others followed behind them quickly, not saying anything.

When they were a close enough, Kagome set Inuyasha down in the shade of a tree. Sesshomaru relinquished Rin to her care and she stalked off, giving Sango a look. The taijiya nodded and scooped Shippo into her arms, following her friend.

Kagome turned to fix the males with a cool look, "No fighting, arguing, insulting or pettiness or so help me you'll suffer."

With that, she left for the springs.

* * *

After everything was finished, Kagome approached Sesshomaru, asking to speak to him alone.

After they were a good distance where even Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear them, they sat and conversed.

"What has happened to you miko? You have become a vampire, yet you do not smell of human."

Kagome sighed and began explaining everything to the demon lord. She was able to make out the minute wodening of his eyes. She told him how she was from the future and about the vampire who attacked her family. Her pregnancy and her new status didn't go over his head either. The fact that the Kami made her a pure vampire and allowed her to keep her miko powers wasn't something to overlook.

"We're trying to find Naraku now. The only jewel shards that are left, are Kohaku's, which is being protected by Kikyo and Koga, whom we have to meet up with. Then we have almost half and Naraku has the rest. I think we'd be able to finish Naraku off faster if we had more powerful allies with us. YOu want to kill Naraku for whatever reason, and we all want to kill him for various reasons, so I propose you join our group," she told him.

The revulsion in his eyes was plainly evident and she tsked.

"You do know that we run into Naraku more than you do right? And we always send him running or else he'd be dead right now. If you were with us, he'd have less of a chance to retreat," she said, hoping he'd take the offer.

Sesshomaru stared at the miko turned vampire. She was serious and had taken him away from the hanyou in order to talk strategy with him. She knew having Inuyasha around would just make it more difficult.

"I did just save your ward too. I didn't have to."

His eyes narrowed. Unlike others who would be demanding payment or fine kimono's, she just wanted him present for when they faced the spider. She wasn't asking for anything egregious, or that he'd be opposed to. And it _was_ true, that the little group of misfits encountered the foul creature too many times to count.

"Very well miko. This Sesshomaru will accompany you," he agreed.

She beamed and stood quickly, "Good! Well, let's get back, and I'll tell everyone what's going on."

She was gone then, using her advanced speed. He followed with his own speed.

When they returned to the camp, he situated himself on the ground in the shade of a tree, watching as the miko informed her comrades of the agreement. Inuyasha, surprisingly didn't seem to mind. He kept quiet the entire time and didn't raise questions of loyalty or comments of anger toward the Daiyoukai.

Kagome smiled as she rubbed her growing belly. She could only hope that they'd destroy the enemy before she gave birth.

**A/N: So the first chapter went pretty well. I was seriously shocked.**

**I've decided to make this a Kagome/Kaname pairing. I think falling in love with the relative of the man who raped her would be an interesting path to travel. However, there will be a lot of Kagome and other pairings in between. Everybody and their brother will be interested and before she and Kaname get together, I'm going to have her being courted by many other males.**

**How was this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people! With the magic of Gimp, I made the cover for this story. The girl was just a human that Rido was sucking dry, but I changed her hair color and length as well as the color of her dress. Now, she is Kagome! I also changed Kagome's eye color to blue. The same blue as the dress. What do you think? Let me know! :D**

**Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows! You guys rule!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome stood, with Shippo on her shoulder and Rin holding her hand. She was near the end of her second month and was definitely showing. So, when a horde of demons attacked, she was forced to stay back and keep the children beside her, because she couldn't waddle fast enough and she had a natural barrier that popped up whenever anything deemed dangerous came too close. She wasn't the one putting the barrier up though, it was the babies.

Yes, plural. She could feel more than one soul inside her now, and Sesshomaru said something about three distinct scents, alongside her own. Her first pregnancy, and it was with triplets! So cool! The only sad thing, was that her mother couldn't be there.

A demon decided to attack in that moment, and a barrier flew up between the three and the attacker. The demon slammed into the pink light and disintegrated. Kagome smiled, proud of her children. Not even born and they were already kicking demon ass! And protecting their mother, brother and sister in the process. Such smart children she had.

Then the fight was over a few moments later. Sango was pulling her Hiraikotsu from the carcass of a large vulture. Miroku was saying a quick prayer, to thank the Kami for giving them the victory over the enemy. Inuyasha was sheathing the Tetsusaiga, a smug grin on his face. Sesshomaru was standing completely still. The only person, who hadn't been behind a barrier, that wasn't covered in gore and blood. An amazing feat.

She saw the sparkle of a jewel shard, and walked forward. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and he helped her lean down to picked the pink sliver from the poisonous blood of a demon. It purified upon contact and she added it to the small bottle around her neck. "We should go and get the shards Koga has. Then there's Naraku and Kohaku, and maybe another, I'm not too sure."

Sango gave a sad smile at that and Kagome sighed. "I'll try to find a way to keep him alive without it. And If I can't, we'll just let him keep it until his real time comes."

Sango wiped away some tears and nodded, "Thank you."

Kagome patted her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here and find somewhere to rest for the night. Preferably a place near a water source, and I can smell a hot spring not too far North."

She set off, in the direction and didn't wait for anyone to say anything. She wanted to soak in some warm water and get off her feet, and she'd be damned if anyone argued with her.

Another thing about the pregnancy, was that she was emotional. Going from really happy, to downright pissed in seconds. Then she'd get sad for how she was acting and start bawling. She was a tornado of emotion and though Inuyasha was very helpful, he stayed a good distance away. She had subjected him to some unjust 'sits' in the last month, and even though he wasn't angry at her for it, he just didn't want to take the chance.

Surprisingly, the only person who could handle her when she got too annoying, was Sesshomaru. She didn't know how he could, or even why he bothered, but he always brought her back to her peace of mind. He didn't raise his voice once and even when he was scolding her for such 'unsightly actions', he never insulted her like Inuyasha would've done and he didn't yell at her. He spoke in a low tone, where she had to stop to listen to what he was saying, and those moments of listening to his soft baritone would just calm her down.

In Kagome's opinion, Sesshomaru was a nice guy. He adopted a human child and literally did everything he could for her. He obviously cared if he saved her from Naraku and then brought her to Kagome, asking for the miko to heal the child. He was respectable and dignified. He was every bit a lord and his reputation said he was.

"Miko, you should slow your gate. Immortal or not, you are with child and aren't up to your normal strength. Do you wish to harm your pups by simply overexerting yourself?"

Kagome slowed down a bit, listening to him.

He smirked slightly. She listened to him. Even if it was the most insignificant minutia, she payed attention. She acknowledged him as the wiser one. He obviously had more wisdom, and she never ignored his words.

That night was a very interesting one. Kagome and Sango had dragged Rin to the hot spring. The little girl didn't really like having to bathe everyday, but the miko turned vampire wouldn't have it. Health was a very important thing in the feudal times and everyone got sick all the time, and died at young ages. Staying clean was almost as important as breathing. It was just a necessity.

Shippo tagged along and tried to get Rin interested in the bath toys Kagome had bought for him. Rin finally gave in when she discovered the rubber ducky and how it spit out water when she squeezed it. The children had a water fight after that and Rin was converted to the bath loving side.

The funny thing that happened was when they were done and had gone back to camp, Rin was still clutching the duck. She had then gone to Inuyasha, under a dare from Shippo, to show him what the toy looked like up close. When he stared at it, she squeezed the body and squirted water all over his face, scaring him.

Shippo had fallen over, laughing his head off. Inuyasha, not appreciating it, took his anger out on the kit. Since Rin was protected by Sesshomaru, he would never chance bopping her on the head. Shippo though, was free to torment. That was until Kagome got angry and decided to reacquaint him with the ground.

Kagome stiffened as she was sitting, and stood to her full height again. Inuyasha was on his feet, growling.

A whirlwind can into the camp and stopped in front of the miko. The prince of the wolf demon tribe stepping out from the wind. He gave Kagome a large grin, "How's my woman?"

Kagome couldn't make herself return the smile. It was the same thing all the time. He wouldn't take a hint and it was getting old telling him 'no'.

She watched as his eyes ran over her form, before he punched Inuyasha in the face, sending the hanyou flying. "How dare you touch my woman!"

Kagome's eyes widened and then she growled. "Koga!"

The power in her voice made the wolf freeze in place. She gave a small praise of thanks for pureblood powers, they actually helped. "Come here."

He turned and walked to her side, seemingly unable to control himself.

She fixed him with a cold 'Sesshomaru' style glare. "I am not, nor will I _ever_ be your woman Koga. I'm no longer a human that can't control you. I will kill you if you insist that one more time. I don't care if you're my friend, I'm pregnant and in a really bad mood and I can get over the guilt of killing you at a later time. Also, Inuyasha isn't the father and if you lay a hand on him again, without knowing all the facts, I'll cut your arms off and feed them to nearest demon that actually wants them. Furthermore more, you will give me your jewel shards now and then leave, because I find you to be annoying and I don't want to look at you any more than I have to."

She felt no guilt. The truth hurt and she wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit.

Koga move involuntarily and plucked the shards from his legs. He then deposited them in Kagome's open palm.

"If you can get over yourself and get it through your thick skull that I will never mate you, especially if you promised to marry someone else years ago, you can come back. But until then, don't come near any of us."

When he was far enough away, she let her pureblood influence on him drop and she sighed.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Wasn't that a little harsh Kagome?"

She shook her head, "No. I've been taking the nice route with him for five years and it's done me no good. So, he needs to learn the hard way, and this is not the best time to piss me off."

The others remained silent. An angry pregnant woman spelled trouble for everyone.

"The wolf had no physical claim, therefore he could not mate you, no matter how much he squawked about it," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Kagome nodded and gave a long sigh.

* * *

There had been _the battle_. Naraku appeared and at the same time, so did Kikyo and Kohaku. Naraku kept trying to get to Kagome, once he noticed her condition, but the barrier wouldn't let him through. Kikyo, seeing this, sent Kohaku in her direction and ordered him to remain by Kagome's side during the fight along with Shippo and Rin. Rin was ecstatic to see Kohaku and threw her arms around him. Kagome suspected an old companionship, since they had met before.

Kohaku seemed to be in a better mood than the last time she had seen him. His jewel shard was pure and shined brightly. Kikyo obviously made sure to keep him safe.

During the battle, Naraku had sent a large mass of miasma in Miroku's direction and Kikyo got in between them to take the hit herself. The putrid air gathered together and revealed a large tentacle piercing the miko's middle. Something in Kagome whispered an order and she found herself biting her finger and thrusting her hand out.

Her blood congealed and came out like a whip, slicing the tentacle in half. She moved her wrist again and the whip wrapped around Kikyo's body. She gave a tug and pulled the woman to her side, inside the barrier.

She ran her hands over the wound, trying to close it. There was more miasma than the last time she purified it from Kikyo's system. Kikyo grabbed her hand and shook her head. "It's finally time Kagome. It won't work, because this time, I'll stay dead for good."

Naraku fought against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, trying to land killing blow to both of them. But, the brothers were working together in perfect sync. Kagome could feel herself getting annoyed. Naraku was such a bastard!

She could see that it was the real him tough, because he was holding his part of the jewel. And Kagome noticed something about it. She had a bigger piece of the jewel, which left him with less power. She got an idea and looked at Kikyo.

"Can I purify his piece of the jewel from here? If it's pure, he won't be able to use it."

The woman gave her a once over, "You're more powerful, and not just because you've changed. You have more power than I ever did, so if you focused on your part of the jewel, you could probably even call the other part to you."

Kagome pulled the bottle out from her kimono top and fused the pieces together, forming a nearly three quarter size pink sphere. She then began to purify it, watching as the color disappeared and it started to become clear.

Naraku gave a howl of pain and she looked up to see his part of the jewel, which was originally tainted black, become purple and then pink, and finally, it started to become clear as well.

Naraku ripped the piece from his body as it has started to eat away at his skin. The discarded shard flew in Kagome's direction. She caught it and fused it together with the others. A small sliver was left, showed that Kohaku did indeed, have the last shard.

Kagome smiled in triumph. Naraku didn't have his back up now. His underlings were dead and now with the jewel gone, he had no way of getting out of this.

She glared in his direction, "Die."

She felt her powers rise and Naraku's body exploded. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru taking the chance to combine their most powerful attacks to rid the world of the hanyou filth for good.

Inuyasha was by her side in a moment, holding on to Kikyo.

Kagome, with the help of Miroku, began purifying the battle field, making sure that there was no possible way for Naraku to come back. Sango used her special poison and Miroku's staff to rid the ground of the gore, seeing as Miroku's Wind Tunnel was gone, to which he was all smiles.

Kagome couldn't help but be grateful. It was over and she hadn't given birth yet!

Sesshomaru allowed himself to be jumped on by Rin, who was excited that Naraku was gone. Kagome made sure not to snort where he would hear. Rin totally took away the scariness surrounding Sesshomaru and if he knew that, she didn't want to know what he'd do.

That evening, Inuyasha and Kikyo said their goodbyes. Kikyo asked Kagome to keep Inuyasha out of trouble, to which the hanyou scoffed and mumbled, 'more like the other way around'. Kagome nodded and gave her a smile.

Kikyo's body glowed a bright pink and transformed into a ball of light. Another, smaller ball separated itself from the large one, and entered Kagome's body. The small emptiness she had inside filled again, as the rest of her soul returned to her. The pink ball of light ascended and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Even after everything, she's still a good person. I'm just sad that I couldn't do more."

Inuyasha gave her a warm hug, "You've done more than enough. Now, we have to get back to Kaede's before the runts come."

Kagome gave a nod and a weak smile. Child birth. She had a feeling that this was going to be more terrifying than dealing with Naraku for five years.

* * *

"Breathe child."

"I'M TRYING!"

"Sango, hold her hands down."

Sango tried, but her strength wasn't enough, and Kagome nearly threw her across the room.

The flap to the hut opened and Sesshomaru walked in, like he owned the place.

"You can't be in here!" Sango insisted with a look of worry on her face.

He gave no indication that he heard her and moved to kneel at Kagome's head. He then leaned forward and held her arms down, "Proceed. The Miko may be a pure vampire now, but she is still not physically stronger than this Sesshomaru."

Sango and Kaede shrugged and Kaede went back to helping Kagome.

"Push Kagome."

"IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" she yelled, but complied.

She took a deep breath and pushed as best as she could. The contractions were coming faster than when they had started, hours ago. That was supposed to mean that the babies were coming soon. She could only hope. Her back was killing her and she could swear it was the worst pain she had ever felt. Nothing compared to this.

It was burning agony. The muscles in her abdomen tightened and she wanted to bite Rido's head off. Child birth sucked! She wanted to hunt him down and rip his precious organ off!

She was feeling it all head on. Not like the women in the future who were given epidurals and episiotomies to help everything along. She got to do it without medicines and all on her own strength. _Wonderful_.

"The first one is crowning child, push a little harder."

She grit her teeth and took another deep breath. With what felt like the hardest push she ever gave in her life, she felt the baby move through. She went into pushing for the next one as another contraction came along.

Rin was given the first baby, and she put a bracelet that Kagome had made, with a bright number 'one' drawn on it, on his wrist. She went about cleaning the baby like she had been instructed so many times by Kaede in the last month.

The next baby was coming and it seemed a lot easier in Kagome's opinion. Like the first was the worst because she'd never done it before. But now that the opening was there, it made the way for the second baby much easier.

Kaede handed the next one to Sango after cutting the umbilical cord. Sango went about placing the second bracelet with the number 'two' on it, on the babies wrist. She moved over to Rin's side and began to clean him as well.

Kagome didn't need any instruction for the last one and she was able to birth him faster than the other two.

Kaede took the child and cut his umbilical cord. Telling Kagome to rest for a moment, she went to clean him off and put the last bracelet on him.

Kagome breather slowly. She never wanted to go through childbirth every again. If it was going to be like that every time, then she could do without. Three children were good enough for her. She didn't need any more than that.

Kaede returned a few moments later and told her it was time to finish. She sighed. Time for the afterbirth. After some good pushes, she was finally cleared of anything that required more pushing. Kaede cleaned her up and she sighed in relief. It was over.

She felt a little woozy and Kaede said it was due to blood loss. She was told she'd need blood soon.

What shocked her, was when Sesshomaru offered his wrist and she gave him a confused look. "You do know that I will retain all of your powers if I drink your blood, correct?"

"This Sesshomaru knows everything about your kind. Much more than you do Miko. The offer is not given out of ignorance. You helped Rin and helped destroy Naraku. You gave no complaints even in your condition and you've proven to be a warrior. Now, you will need blood or else you will be too weak to take care of your pups."

Kagome sighed, but took him up on the offer. She didn't have enough energy to argue any more than she planned.

Sesshomaru's blood was different than Inuyasha's. It had a spice to it and she couldn't hide the fact that she liked it. She felt like she was drinking a really tasty energy drink, as odd as it sounded.

When she was finished, she pulled away and sighed, feeling the energy returning. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"Just Sesshomaru, Miko. You have earned it."

With that, he stood and took his leave.

Kaede, Sango and Rin came over with the babies and Kagome smiled. They were so cute! Several hours in labour, trying to get the little buggers out, was worth it. Though she was still adamant on not having any more. She had given birth to three boys and all of them had a full head of black curls. What really got her attention, was the fact that they had their fathers eyes. Each had a red left eye and a blue right eye. Their hair even looked like his, but was darker, like her own.

She pointed to the first born, "Kiestumaru. He brought me joy. The joy of knowing that it would soon be over." She looked to the second, "Kaichomaru, for seeming to bring peace to the other two. And the last is Kyujomaru, for relieving me of the pain."

The women smiled, liking the names. Rin was excited to have three baby brothers to spoil.

Kagome got to hold each one for a few minutes, before she had to rest and get her energy back.

"I'll wake you when they need feeding," Kaede told her. "Rest."

Kagome gave a tired nod and drifted off.

Giving birth wore her out.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**Kietsumaru- Kietsu means 'joy'. **

**Kaichomaru- Kaicho means 'harmony' or 'peace'.**

**Kyujomaru- Kyujo means 'relief'.**

**Maru- is put at the end of boys names in Japan.**

**So, Naraku was killed. Kikyo died. Koga is on Kagome's last nerve. She gave birth to triplets. Sesshomaru gave her his blood. He was kind. A lot of shocking things happened this chapter. What was your fav?**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people! Check out the cover, I made it using Gimp!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**_**(50th reviewer) and **_**Go**_**(60th reviewer).**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! THE EXTRA LONGNESS OF THE CHAPTER!(AND EXTRA 1,000 WORDS!)**

"Might I inquire as to why you have a sword pointed at my son's head?"

Kagome was over four hundred years old. She was very protective of all of her children. Rin and Shippo, even though they were mated now and had Kits of their own. Soten, who came to her a couple hundred years ago, in loneliness. Shiori, who had joined the group when the bat demons were killed by an unknown enemy and her village was slaughtered. She had mated Inuyasha. And then there were her own children, Kietsumaru, Kaichomaru and Kyujomaru who were her babies. Though they didn't like to be called that.

She wouldn't let anyone harm her children. They were _hers_. Not only was she protective, she was extremely possessive of _all_ of them! So, when she felt her youngest send out a distress call, via pureblood communication, she rushed to his aid immediately.

Kyujomaru was sitting on the ground, leaning on his bent arms as he tried to distance himself from the sword that was pointed at his face. Directly between his eyes.

Kagome could tell the man was a human, but a powerful one, if he was able to get Kyujomaru into such a position.

The man had long straw colored hair that was tied back with a red string. He had hazel eyes, that seemed to glow with an eerie light. He sported a more westernized outfit. A three piece suit consisting of perfectly tailored trousers, a waistcoat and an ankle length black trench coat. She had to admit, he was attractive, but he was a threat at the moment and threats would not be tolerated.

"He was attacking a human. Pureblood or not, I can kill him," the man stated with a straight face.

Kagome's face remained stoic. She turned to Kyujomaru to see if it was the truth. Her son shook his head.

"It was a low level shifter that took on the form of a child."

Kagome sent her aura out, and it latched onto a pathetically suppressed aura not to far away. She allowed her influence to overcome the demon's mind and forceD it to come out of hiding.

In truth, it had disguised itself as a human child. She looked so sweet and innocent, but Kagome knew that things were not what they appeared. She could feel it.

"Show me your true form," she ordered.

The 'child' began to expand in size, until it was replaced by a disgustingly obese demon. Flesh bulging everywhere. She had never seen anything so repugnant!

She turned to look at the man, "Not a human."

He was gaping at the demon, but gave a small nod.

Kagome released her power and the demon ran off. After five seconds she turned to her youngest and said, "Go. Return home when you have finished."

He nodded and left as fast as he could, leaving her to deal with the man.

"So, who are you, young man?" Kagome asked.

Said man turned to face her. He sheathed his sword, which she noticed was disguised as a cane, and gave a small bow. "I am Kaien Cross, milady."

He straightened and she immediately took notice of his height. He was taller than Sesshomaru, by a couple of inches. He made her feel dwarfed.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, giving him a smile and a small curtsey.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Kagome turned while uttering one word, "Come."

* * *

Kaien and Kagome became good friends after a few years. Kagome found out that Kaien was a little over a hundred years old and the reason he wasn't aging, was because he had the power and life force of a vampire. Apparently, he had absorbed the powers of his twin while in the womb, and was born with vampire abilities. It was rare for twins to be born to a hunter family, because one would always devour the other while in the womb and Kaien was a perfect example of this.

Kagome didn't think it was all that strange. She thought it was cool that he was a vampire hunter. It was through her and another pureblood vampire, that he loosened up some. He wasn't as strict after ten years. Kagome never met his other pureblood friend, but when she heard the woman's name, she refused to meet her. Not that she held anything against the woman, but she was the sister to _him_! The one who killed her family and got her pregnant at such a young age.

After three decades, Kaien and Kagome had decided to take it a little further and got married. Then Kuromaru came along a few months later. Even after Kagome said she wouldn't have any more, it had happened. Surprisingly, with the combination of Kagome's pureblood power, her reiki and Kaiens own vampire power and reiki, Kuromaru came out a pureblood. Kagome was glad that that Kaien could age. He'd be around for quite a while.

After a few more decades, she and Kaien broke off their marriage. It wasn't that they didn't get along, or that they were unfaithful, it was the fact that Kagome had wanted to make Kaien her mate. They had gotten along so well, and had told each other everything about themselves. But when she tried to mark him, it was rejected and he almost died. It was painfully obvious that they weren't meant to be together for eternity, and so they divorced in the late nineteen seventies.

They weren't on bad terms though. They remained best friends through it all, and still told each other everything. Both still had regrets that it couldn't have worked out, and still held a level of care and love for each other, but the contented themselves with just friendship.

Their friendship wasn't something that could be broken. You don't spend over half a century with someone, telling them your deepest secrets and having a child with them, just to stop all of a sudden. Nothing could come between their friendship, and Kagome would do anything for Kaien. He felt the exact same way as she did.

So, when Kagome received a call from Kaien in early January of twenty-fourteen, she didn't bat an eyelash. He informed her of everything that had happened in the past seven years. From the slaughter of the Kurans, leaving the son Kaname alive, to his adopting of Yuki, who was actually Kaname's sister, that the Kurans had been hiding from the vampire council. Juri, Kaien's other pureblood friend and one of the reasons for Kaien's pacifism ideas, sacrificed herself to make Yuki a human, and Kaname had taken her to Kaien, who gladly adopted the little girl who couldn't remember her past.

Kaien told her of the Kiryu's, and how they were killed by a pureblood named Shizuka Hio, who took one of the twin children and bit the other, making him go into the transition. He came into Kaien's protection after the incident. However, he had staved off the transformation for four years, which had impressed Kagome, considering that the call of vampirism was hard to ignore. The young man, Zero Kiryu, was starting to descend and would be a vampire soon. Kaien asked her if she could come and be a teacher at Cross Academy as a way to bridge the gaps between, demons and vampires, and as a way to try and help Zero.

She had agreed. Especially when Kaien told her about Kaname and Yuki being in the same place. About how Yuki would have to be awakened soon and when that happened, Rido, whom Kaname had put into a deep sleep, would return to try and take her for himself.

Apparently, before attacking his siblings that night ten years ago, he had been in Tokyo and Kagome could guess where. She was still pissed at him for what he did, and if she went to Cross Academy, she'd have a good chance at getting him back for what he did. So, she agreed to go and even signed her children up for classes.

Kietsumaru, Kaichomaru, Kyujomaru, Kuromaru, Soten, Shiori, Rin and Shippo(though he was a bodyguard as well as a student). Even though Rin and Shippo were together and had children of their own, it wouldn't hurt them to join her for a little while, and none of her 'babies' complained about her choice.

It was like a vacation from doing Sesshomaru's hard as hell work. The Taisho family, whom they were all a part of, was prestigious and well known all over the world. Sesshomaru was into everything. Much more than the Ichijo's were. So, going to a school for a year, away from the demanding work, was a vacation that they all gladly wanted. So, no one complained.

Kagome sighed. She had to pack.

* * *

"A year or more away from Fluffy's work!"

Kietsumaru smacked Kyujomaru upside the head, "You know he doesn't like to be called that!"

The boy waved him off, "Brother, he isn't here right now. And besides, mom and Rin call him that all the time."

Rin stuck her tongue out, "Sesshomaru-sama loves me and respects Kagome Mama more than anyone. That's why."

Shiori and Rin giggled at the boys glare. Soten laughed loudly, holding her stomach, not caring for proper etiquette.

The boys rolled their eyes, and continued on their way to the Chairman's office. Kuromaru was excited to see his father again. It had been a little over a decade and he had gift for him.

The triplets were interested in meeting the Night Class.

The Chairman's office was large and when they all entered, they were greeted with the sight of a man behind and desk and two students, one boy and one girl, sitting on a couch by the desk.

"Kuromaru!"

Said young man allowed his father to glomp him and patted the man's back. "Hi dad!"

The two sitting on the couch gasped.

Kaien stepped back a turned to his adopted son and daughter. "I was married many years ago, and my wife, was a rare pureblood. She is rare, because she possessed reiki and was a miko as well as being a pureblood vampire. With our combined powers, Kuromaru was born a pureblood."

There was no denying the resemblance between them. Kuromaru had Kaien's straw colored hair and wore it in the same style. He was also the same height and body build as his father. The only difference, was that he had bright blue eyes which he got from his mother.

Kaien grinned at the others whom had accompanied his son per Kagome's order to attend the Academy. "The triplets, are my ex wife's children. They were born several years ago. Before Kuromaru. The young lady with the long dark braid is Soten. The silver haired young lady is Shiori and finally the lovely brunette is Rin. Except for Kuromaru, they all share the last name Taisho."

Both students on the couch gaped. Taisho was a well known company and family.

"Hi uncle Kaien!" the others said at once, giving him smiles.

Kaien returned to his desk, "These are my adopted children, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They are the school prefects." He motioned to the students and the boy threw him a glare that could freeze hell over.

"Anyway…...The triplets and Kuromaru are pureblood vampires. Soten is a pureblood thunder demon, Rin is a human who has the lifespan of a demon because she's married to one, and Shiori is a half bat demon. Two more people will be coming later in the evening. Rin's husband, Shippo, who is a pureblooded fox demon and a new Night Class teacher, a pureblood who also happens to be my ex wife and mother of the Maru Four."

Zero couldn't find it in him to glare at the non humans in the room. He just couldn't believe that there were demons.

Yuki was completely okay with everything and happily greeted everyone with a smile.

Kaien smiled, "Yuki, Zero, please escort them to the Moon Dormitory."

Yuki nodded and jumped up. Zero took his time, still mulling over the new information.

"Your different rooms have already been chosen for you. When you get to the dorm, the president will tell you where to put your things. Have fun!" Kaien waved with a smile.

When everyone left, he noticed a small box on his desk. The card said it was for him, so he opened it and squealed like a girl. "Chocolate!"

* * *

The group, lead by the prefects, was chattering with Yuki.

"So, are the vampires stuffy and boring?" Kyujomaru asked.

Yuki gave him an odd look, "I don't think so? Why do ask Taisho-sama?"

He snorted, "Yuki-chan, we all grew up around demons and humans. We've never spoken to other vampires except each other, so we don't know how they act. And please, call my Kyujo. I'm the youngest of the triplets, and the way to know that, is by checking which bracelet I'm wearing. Mine is blue with a number 'three' on it."

Yuki smiled, "Okay Kyujo-kun! Anyway, some of the Night Class students _can_ get rowdy. There's Aido-senpai, he's loud, flirtatious and likes food and blood. Ichijo-senpai likes manga and he's very odd for a vampire. You'll see when you meet him. Shiki-san and Toya-san love pocky. They're models and leave often to do their job. So, some of them are pretty interesting."

Kyujomaru grinned when he heard that someone liked manga like him. "What does this Ichijo look like?" he asked.

"About your height, blonde with green eyes and always has manga with him," Yuki answered.

Keitsumaru shook his head. "Here we go," he mumbled in annoyance.

Kaichomaru was excited about the pocky lovers. Finally, amongst his own people.

Zero frowned, "There is no drinking of human blood on campus. Remember that."

They all shrugged and Kietsumaru frowned, "That won't be a problem. Mother doesn't wish us to drink human blood. We've never even tasted human blood. We hunt demons, and eat food like the others, so you don't have to worry about us."

Zero quirked a brow, but said nothing.

Across the bridge, the group was impressed by the Moon Dorm. It was gorgeous! Yuki went and opened the door with a key, and let them all inside.

There was a large room and and staircase before them. There were vampires lounging around the room, waiting to go to class within the next hour.

They all stiffened and turned to the scents that assaulted them. Four purebloods at once, entering the room. The top of the stairs, leaning against the banister, were the rest of the Night Class, having felt the presence of the purebloods.

Kaname Kuran stood on the top step, staring at the new students. The triplets, whom each had powerful aura's and resembled his uncle Rido too much. The last one seemed to be a twin of the Chairman, but with different colored eyes. The other three, young women, were different.

He was informed of the new students, but he was never told that some were purebloods. He'd have to talk to the Chairman after classes.

Yuki cleared her throat. "These are the new students!" she announced. Turning to the people behind her, she motioned for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kietsumaru Higurashi Taisho. Please call me Kietsu. I hate 'sama' and will not tolerate it. I'm the eldest of the triplets. I wear a red bracelet to signify which triplet I am. It has a number 'one' on it." the oldest gave them an acknowledging nod.

Another of the triplets stepped forward, "I'm Kaichomaru Higurashi Taisho. I liked to be called Kaicho, and I too, hate the suffix 'sama'. Please do not call me 'sama'. My bracelet is red and blue with a number 'two'."

The last waved a gave a large grin, "I'm Kyujomaru, the youngest. My bracelet is blue with a number 'three' on it. I hate being called 'sama', so please call me Kyujo."

The last pureblood gave a small bow, "I am Kuromaru Higurashi Taisho Cross. I'm the triplets half brother, we share the same mother. My father is Chairman Cross. I'm a pureblood because my mother has special abilities that mixed with my fathers and I was born this way. Please refrain from calling me 'sama'. I like to be called Kuro."

The brunette with long hair and brown eyes smiled, "I'm Rin Higurashi Taisho. Daughter of Sesshomaru Taisho."

The woman with red eyes and a long black braid grunted, "Soten Higurashi Taisho. Niece to Sesshomaru, and Kietsu's fiance." She patted him on the back and gave him a grin.

The last girl gave a curtsey. She had silver hair and lavender eyes. She could've been a Kiryu, with her looks. "I'm Shiori Higurashi Taisho. Sesshomaru's sister-in-law, since I'm married to his brother Inuyasha."

Everyone in the common room was silent. So much shock in just a few moments. They didn't know how to handle the information.

Kaname gave a smile, "Welcome to the Moon Dorms."

They all nodded. Kyujo looked around the room and his eyes landed on the blonde holding a book. A Manga book. He was at the vampire's side in an instant. "You like Manga?" he asked.

The vampire nodded and flushed at how close they were.

Kyujo grabbed his hands, "I think I love you."

He was pulled away from the blushing teen by Kaicho, who was apologizing, "I'm sorry about him. He's a little strange, and has weird preferences."

Kyujo glared at his brother, "_I_ have weird preferences? One of your suitcases of only filled with _pocky_ and you say _I_ have weird preferences?"

"I was talking about your sexual orientation."

Kyujo scoffed, "You're in the same boat brother."

Kaicho rolled his eyes, "With one small difference though. I like women as well. Now stop acting like a creep."

The two frowned at each other and Kietsu split their disagreement up.

"May we see our rooms?" he asked Kaname with a polite smile.

"Follow me."

* * *

Kagome smiled. Cross Academy was quite fancy. Shippo was excited to see his wife and the others. He also wanted someone to fuck up, because Kagome had given him permission to prank anyone who pisses her off.

Kaien gladly welcomed them and showed them to their rooms. The Night Class was in the school and Kaien had met them at the gate, taking them to the Moon Dorm. Kagome had the Night Class for the last class of the evening, or morning, however you saw it. She was the only teacher of the Night Class that was actually staying in the Dorm. Because she was a pureblood and '_deserved_' better. Also, if the other vampires found out that she was staying in the teachers dorm, which wasn't that large, they'd apparently throw a fit.

Kagome put on her altered version of the Night Class uniform, which was a knee length white dress with pleats. And over it, was a Night Class blazer, that was specially tailored for her body. She wore black ankle boots and skin colored knee highs.

Shippo sported the Night Class uniform, but he was a little sloppy. The tie wasn't situated properly and his very and blazer weren't buttoned.

After they settled in, Kaien led them to the school and talked animatedly with Kagome the whole way. The two friends catching up as fast as they could. Kagome had handed him a card and a box of tea from India. His squealed, for the second time in the past ten hours and thanked her repeatedly.

When in the school building, he led them through the halls and to the Night Class's room. He'd introduce them and then leave her to it.

He came upon the door, just as the sensei was leaving. The woman bowed to Kagome when she noticed her pureblood status and left immediately.

Kaien entered the room first, leaving Kagome and Shippo in the hall.

"Good evening my lovely students. I came to inform you that you are receiving another student and a new sensei. Please treat them with respect," he told the class.

Shippo walked in first and bowed, long red ponytail falling over his shoulder, "I'm Shippo Higurashi Taisho, a nephew of Sesshomaru Taisho. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He moved to sit next to Kaichomaru, who had his own table.

Kaien smiled at the class, "Now, your new sensei is a very good friend of mine. In fact, she is my ex wife and as such, holds a very special place in my heart. If anything happens to her, the person responsible will find themselves expelled faster than they can spell the word 'blood'." By the time he was finished, he had let his aura go and rise to a threatening level, reminding the vampires that he was once the greatest vampire hunters of all times.

The students gave a simultaneous nod, trying to hide the fact that they were unnerved by the usually cheerful Chairman's change in attitude.

He gave them all a bright smile, "Thank you!"

Kagome stepped into the room and few of the vampires gasped.

Every one of the new students stood and bowed to her. "Good evening mother," they chorused.

She gave them a serene smile, "Hello to you as well. You may sit."

They nodded and seated themselves.

Kagome gave the room a once over and smiled a little wider. "My name is Kagome Higurashi Cross Taisho. I chose to keep Kaien's name to prove that our friendship is true. I am the blood mother of the Maru Four. I adopted the remaining four. When in class, you will refer to me as Taisho-sensei. Outside of class, no matter where it is, I would appreciate it if you called me Kagome. I detest being called 'sama'. I will be teaching you History of the Species. I feel that you need to know about the other things out there. Not just vampires and humans. Do not attempt to drink human blood during my stay in the Academy, or else I will allow my children to prank you in the most horrible of ways. And if they're gutsy enough to dye Sesshomaru Taisho's hair pink, imagine what they'll do you," she explained with a devilish grin.

Kaien was snickering behind his hand. Kagome always had a way with words. He gave her a pat on the back and winked, before taking his leave.

Kagome moved over to the desk and sat down, "We aren't doing anything for this class period. We're just going to get to know each other. I want everyone to introduce themselves and give something they like, dislike or hate, a hobby as well as goals for the future."

The class was quiet as her pureblood aura settled over them. It was comforting and made them all feel safe. Kaname wanted to know who these knew vampires were and why he had never heard of them before.

He locked eyes with the beautiful woman. Her eyes sparkled and he nodded to her. He was going to find out.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Kaien Cross **_**is**_ **200 years old. Check it out. You've got the internet.**

**I added another son into the mix, just cause I felt like it.**

**So, how was this chapter? I typed it in three hours and you have no idea how proud I was.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people! How are you?!**

**-*IMPORTANT*- I'****m adding this note several hours after I posted this chapter, due to a negative review I received. To the guest reviewer T.A., I don't care how you feel. Every story takes development, and the relationships I'm setting up, will help with the ending. So, I created the o/c's for a damn good reason, and if you can't handle it, too bad! This isn't going to be a fast paced story. It'll take a while, so building relationships now, will help later. -*IMPORTANT*-**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome listened to the students as they introduced themselves. Her children went first, and she could tell they left an impression on the Night Class.

**Kietsumaru's introduction: **"_**Kietsumaru Higurashi Taisho. I like any type of physical training, so long as it's challenging. I hate unfaithfulness in everything. I am blunt and I'll point out your faults and mistakes. If you can't handle it, too bad."**_

**Kaichomaru's introduction:** "_**Kaichomaru Higurashi Taisho. I do Yoga and archery in my free time. I love Pocky and I hate is when people make fun of my addiction to it. I'm a pretty playful person, but watch how you speak around me. Whether it's to me specifically or someone else, because I **__**will**_ _**put you in your place."**_

**Kyujomaru's introduction:** "_**Kyujomaru Higurashi Taisho. I like the number sixty-nine, for many reasons! I love manga and I hate it when people tell me I'm weird. I'm homosexual and am very flamboyant and cheerful by nature. However, mess with any of my family, and I'll become your worst nightmare!"**_

**Kuromaru's introduction:** "_**Kuromaru Higurashi Taisho Cross. I play the Double Bass, because it's difficult for most to master. I like Udon and anything dealing with my swords and training. I hate laziness, it disgusts me. I believe actions speak louder than words and prefer not to speak. I'd rather observe."**_

**Shippo's introduction:** "_**Shippo Higurashi Taisho. I like pranks and I hate people who can't take a joke. I'm into Heavy Metal and keeping my hair healthy. Keep your hands where I can see them. Preferably, away from my mate and mother."**_

**Rin's introduction:** "_**Rin Higurashi Taisho. I love fashion and I refuse to let anyone in my family dress terribly. I hate business meetings, because they are boring. Just a heads up, I'm Shippo's mate and I know many Martial Arts forms, if you know what I mean."**_

**Shiori's introduction:** "_**I am Shiori Higurashi Taisho. I love collecting precious gems. I greatly dislike it when people poke fun at my hair color. I want to live in a world where there's no prejudice for being born different. I don't support violence, but I'll do what I can to protect my family."**_

**Soten's introduction:** "_**Soten Higurashi Taisho. I hate damsels in distress who can't fight for themselves and always need to be rescued. I like thunder and lightning, and training for hours without stopping. I get caught up in my art and have to be physically removed from my supplies. Word of warning, don't fuck with me or I'll fry your ass!"**_

Kagome had to stifle her laughter at the reactions they received. When Kyujo announced he liked the numbed sixty-nine, he had given the blonde next to him a wink. The blond flushed to the tips of his hair and she wanted to laugh so hard.

Soten's unladylike introduction made one of the female vampires sneer in disgust. Kagome could tell she wasn't going to like that one. She was the very picture of a priss, which made Kagome frown.

Kuromaru was the perfect picture of calm. He only got excited when Kaien was involved. The two were just that similar.

The whole introduction thing was entertaining. The blonde sitting next to Kyujo was still blushing by the time it was his turn. He stated that he was exceptionally skilled with a katana and loved manga. He hated disrespect. Kyujo of course, made a comment about showing the young vampire _his_ 'katana' and wanting to see his skills, which made the teen flush even more.

The other blonde in the room, shared a love for Pocky and was very flirtatious. His name was Hanabusa and he made her smile.

Kaname Kuran was an interesting pureblood. He was the Dorm President and the others followed his orders to a T. He liked chess and Yuki. He didn't say Yuki out loud, it was just something she knew from her talk with Kaien.

Two more Pocky lovers with very apathetic personalities and Hanabusa's cousin who seemed too tired to really care. Though he did calm his cousin down when he got too rowdy.

There were many more members of the class that weren't very interesting in her opinion. Like they had no personality of their own. They just blended into the background and seemed to be like faceless characters with no real purpose.

Hanabusa raised his hands when the introductions were over.

"Yes, Hanabusa?"

"What did you mean by 'other things out there'?" the blonde asked.

Kagome gave a smile. "Well, I'm glad you asked. Show of hands, how many of you know that Youkai exist?"

Out of the vampires, Kaname and Takuma raised their hands. Kagome's group obviously knew, but she was shocked that not many knew about demons.

"I thought Youkai were myths," Hanabusa frowned.

A series of snorts from Kagome's children made the teen flush.

Kagome gave him a soft smile, "Hanabusa, you're sitting next to a half demon, or better known as a Hanyou."

He stiffened and turned to Shiori, who was occupying the seat beside him. She gave him a smile and a small nod.

Kagome stood from her seat and motioned for Shippo, Soten and Shiori to join her.

The three stood in front of the room and Kagome gestured to them, "Shippo and Soten are pure blooded Youkai. Shiori is a Hanyou."

Shippo looked over to his mother, who nodded in return. He snapped his fingers, and the enchantment covering he and Soten disappeared. They were replaced with clothing similar to what they wore five hundred years ago. Shippo sported dark blue hakama that ballooned at the ankle. A green haori with leaf like pattern and a tan vest. His long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail exposing his pointy ears for the room to see. There were six long tan tails that trailed behind him, touching the ground.

Soten's eyes became brighter and her ears pointed. She wore a similar outfit to the one her brother Hiten had worn all those years ago. Armour and all. She even had the little flame wheels beside her feet. She was floating in the air, keeping the flame to a minimum while inside.

"Shippo is a Kitsune Youkai, Soten is a Raimei Youkai and Shiori is Koumori Hanyou. Why don't you three tell them of your standing in Youkai society?" Kagome suggested. They all shrugged.

Shippo huffed, "Kitsune are becoming very rare these days. There are only a couple hundred left. I am currently the eldest and most powerful Kitsune in existence. I am of the first ranking and have held the first seat for over two centuries."

Soten scoffed and smacked him in the back of the head, "Yours isn't as interesting as mine. I was born princess of the Raimei Youkai tribe, and when my brothers died, I was made queen." She stuck her tongue out.

Shiori sighed at their antics. "I was born to the king or leader, if you will, of the Koumori Youkai. When my kinsmen were killed, I sought mother out. My mate and I are trying to revive the tribe."

Kagome smiled, "I'll teaching you about the different races of Youkai, ranking of Youkai, behaviours and anything I deem necessary for you to know. We'll explore other species as well, but since Youkai are the most widespread of the supernatural world and almost equal humans in number, they will be the main topic."

The room was quiet and she remembered something, "Just so you know, Sesshomaru Taisho is the oldest living Youkai to ever exist. He is Lord, or _King_ if you wish, of _all _Youkai. With several thousand years under his belt, he's not one to mess with and you must always show respect if you aren't a part of the Taisho family."

The poor vampire nobles probably couldn't handle this many shocks for one night. Most of them looked ready to keel over. The pureblood, Kaname Kuran, was the least shocked, probably from knowing that Sesshomaru was a Youkai, but not knowing _that_ much.

Hanabusa, having gotten over the shock from earlier, "If some of you are several hundred years old, why are you attending the Academy?"

"Well, it was a favor to Kaien, he needed a new history teacher for the Night Class. I'm also here to help him with something personal. I signed my children up, because this will bridge the gap between vampires and Youkai. Besides, my vampire children have never met other vampires before. Neither have I for that matter, other than their father of course. I figured meeting other vampires would help them," Kagome explained

The vampires gaped. Five purebloods that have never had any contact with other vampires? How was that possible?

"We've been around Youkai for a long time. Youkai and humans, so we aren't familiar with vampire tendencies and the like. For instance, none of us have ever tasted human blood. We hunt low level Youkai, because we have respect for humans, because they're basically harmless compared to us. We are the predator, they are the prey. So, we hunt things that have power and a possible chance of survival. Even if that chance is so low it's almost non existent. There is no sustenance in human blood, unless they were a miko or some sort of holy being. So with that, and the fact that we have a high respect for humanity, especially since they are the lowest on the food chain, we don't hunt humans."

To say that the Night Class had just met the most strange people in the world, would be an understatement.

* * *

Kaname was intent on talking to Chairman Cross as soon as possible. The new students, sensei and the strangeness surrounding them set him on edge. There was something more to the story. He was going to get to the bottom of it.

A little after midnight, he entered the Chairman's office and was shocked to see Kagome there.

She was sitting on the couch beside the desk and there was a chair in front of the desk, presumably for him.

"We were waiting for you Kaname."

He took a seat and fixed Kaien with a look.

Kagome cleared her throat, "I know about your family. I also know about what happened to the Kiryu's. I've come to help Zero Kiryu with his transformation. With my blood he will never fall to level E status and he'll be much stronger than any other level D or C vampire out there. The other reason I'm here, is because I know that your uncle will be showing up sometime in the next year or so, and he and I have some unfinished business."

That got Kaname's attention. She was after Rido, for some reason and by the look on her face, it wasn't good.

Kaien was nodding along with everything Kagome said. "Though she _is_ here to teach you all about Youkai as well, there's just a bit _more_ to it than that."

Kaname was looking at Kagome, who was staring back. "Rido must die."

She nodded, "So long as he's dead when this is over, I'll be happy. I don't care who does it, though I'd like a few words with him before he bites the bullet."

Kaname nodded in return and stood, "Then that is all I care about. Thank you for telling me."

Kagome followed his lead, "I'll accompany you to the Dorm. Have a good night Kaien."

"You too Kagome. Kaname."

* * *

"What exactly did Rido do, to warrant your anger?" Kaname asked as they walked.

"Before he went after your family, he went after mine and killed them all. I'm going to pay him back for what he did."

Kaname's lips pursed and he quirked a brow. Rido just loved to ruin people's lives didn't he?

Once inside the Dorm, everyone seemed to freeze as they entered together. They walked up the left staircase and turned the corner, ignoring the blatant staring of the Night Class.

Surprisingly, Kaname and Kagome had the top floor to themselves. Only two rooms on either side of the hallway. Once for each of them. They went into their respective rooms in order to change into more comfortable clothing for the rest of the 'evening'.

* * *

"There are maids all over the place, just ask one of them," Kuromaru stated, flipping a page in his novel.

"No, mom will probably come in and want to do it. Besides, she's better at it than I am," Kyujomaru stated with a shake of his head.

Soten snorted, "Isn't that the truth! The last time you cooked, we all suffered from food poisoning!"

"Shut up Soten!" he glared, sticking his tongue out.

"How old are you Kyujomaru?" Kietsumaru asked, walking down the stairs.

Shiori and Rin giggled at the gobsmacked expression on his face. Shippo was busy leaning over the couch, trying to break Kuromaru out of his comfort. It wasn't working. Kuromaru was a very tolerant person, and it took a lot to get him annoyed.

"The kitchen is this way."

They all looked up to see Kagome coming down the stairs. She had on a form fitting tunic that matched her eyes and a black pair of slacks. She wore black flats and had her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Hey mama!" Shippo waved before going back to his task.

Kietsumaru turned to his mother and cleared his throat, "I found out that the Night Class is allowed to go into the town nearby on Sundays. The Day Class goes on Saturdays."

Kagome nodded and headed down the hall. Everyone got up and followed her.

They walked into a large room and Kagome had to whistle. It was everything a kitchen should be and more. Her children immediately took their seats at the Hibachi. She gave them a look and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'll cook for you. No need to ask me."

The Hibachi was in a half circle shape with eight chairs on the outer sides.

Kagome went over to one of the fridges. One! There were three altogether!

She began pulling out ingredients and such, clicking her tongue every so often. "We are definitely going shopping. If I'm going to be cooking for us everyday, then we'll need a lot more food at our disposal."

The others nodded and Kaichomaru sighed, "Good bye money."

Shippo smacked him in the back of the head, "We're each incredibly rich! Forking over some money every week to make sure we can eat isn't so bad. Besides, you'll still be able to buy your Pocky, so stop whining!"

Kaichomaru sneered, but stopped talking.

They all watched as Kagome began cooking the food. They weren't surprised when the scent had caught the attention of the other Night Class members.

Several of the vampires had come into the room. Kyujomaru jumped up when Takuma entered and threw his arms around the blonde. "Hi, love!"

The Ichijo flushed, but didn't try removing himself from the pureblood's firm grip.

"We have servants that can do that," he explained to Kagome.

Soten was the one to answer him though. "We only eat food cooked by mom, for fear of food poisoning," she said, casting Kyujomaru a teasing look.

He threw his arms up in the air, freeing the blushing noble in the process. "When will you get over that?! How was I supposed to know that it wasn't cooked?!"

Kagome grinned, "You poke the meat and if it's firm, then it's done. Don't just trust the color. Also, cutting it open a little will help."

The others laughed and Kyujomaru glared halfheartedly.

Kagome gestured to one of the tables and Kyujomaru pulled Takuma over to it. Soon Kaichomaru joined them, producing a box of Pocky from nowhere. As soon as he opened it, Senri Shiki and Rima Toya entered the room. Takuma explained the situation and they immediately sat down. Kaichomaru passed them some Pocky and the five began a quiet conversation.

"Be happy that mom is cooking. If it was Kyujo, he'd have killed you!"

Kyujomaru slammed his head on the table, "Why can't you just drop it?"

Hanabusa and Akatsuki wandered in next and took the two vacant seat at the Hibachi.

"Your okay with cooking for so many people?" Hanabusa asked, a little confused.

Kagome nodded, "Totally! At home, I'm usually the one who cooks dinner. The cooks and such make breakfast and lunch though. I claim dinner and dessert, because I like going all out."

Akatsuki noticed her change and commented on it.

She laughed, "Well, in class I have to set an example. So, my speech is much more proper. Right here and now though, I can kick back and relax."

"Were you serious about calling you by your name?" Akatsuki asked.

Kagome nodded, "'Sama' always made me feel old."

"Mama, you are old," Shippo pointed out. He had to duck when a knife came flying at his head.

"You're older."

Akatsuki decided to ask, "How old are you?"

Hanabusa smacked his cousin, "Never ask a lady how old she is! That's how you lose fans!"

Kagome chuckled, "Five hundred and twenty-eight."

The cousins gaped. Sure she was a pureblood, but she still looked to be in her teens!

"Mom, how old is Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she toyed with Shippo's hair.

Kagome pursed her lips in concentration. "Well, let's see. The Inu no Taisho was around one thousand when Sesshomaru was born. He died shortly after attaining his fifteen thousandth year and that was about seven hundred years ago on Inuyasha's birthday. So, Sesshomaru is around fourteen thousand, seven hundred years old," she finished with a nod to herself.**(A/N: Kaname is over 11,000 years old. I wanted Sesshomaru to be older than him though, so that's why I did this. I don't actually know his age or Inu no Taisho's age. Or even Inuyasha's. If you want to check out Kaname's age look up, vampire/knight/wikia/com, or type in your browser, 'Kaname Kuran info' and the first thing that pops up is the wikia site. Replace all the slashes with periods. You'll find Kaien Cross's age there as well if you type his name info the search bar.)**

Only the sound of the food on the Hibachi could be heard from the kitchen. Everyone was quiet as they processed the information. Sesshomaru, was old!

"No wonder he's so strict! He's been around forever and has high expectations!" Shippo stated, making his family all nod.

"Expectations?" Takuma asked from his table as he tried to lean away from Kyujomaru.

Kagome sprinkled some seasoning on the food as she nodded. "To be a member of the Taisho family, as we all _are_, you must meet every one of his many requirements."

Kietsumaru sighed, "The list is, as follows:

-Know how to play one instrument.

-Know two Martial Arts styles.

-Know how to fight with three different weapons.

-Have four backup names, incase of emergency.

-Have five bank accounts, incase of an emergency.

-Have six powers that are remarkable.

-Have seven contacts with 'connections'.

-Have at least eight different licenses and warrants, giving you permission to do pretty much anything, without repercussion.

-Have nine people who will willingly follow your orders.

-Fluently speak ten languages."

More silence. Sesshomaru's demanding tendencies shocking everyone into silence.

"That's quite a list."

Everyone turned to see Kaname leaning against the doorway in his black dress shirt, which was unbuttoned slightly, and his white slacks. Kagome had to admit, he was good looking. The disheveled hair and small exposure of his chest just adding to the picture he made.

The vampires stood and bowed to him. He stayed in the same place, but gave them a nod of acknowledgment.

Kagome inclined her head, "Yes, Sesshomaru is very demanding, but I wouldn't change him for anything. At least he doesn't require us all to have to know how to cook, otherwise Kyujo would be homeless."

"Mom!" the vampire yelled, slamming his head against the table once again.

The Taisho's laughed at his expense.

"Are you hungry as well, Kaname?" Kagome asked separating the different meats and vegetables into groups.

He gave a nod and Hanabusa and Akatsuki stood from their seats and moved over to the table with the others. "Kaname-sama, you and Kagome….san can have our seats," Hanabusa stated with a bow.

Kaname took the seat on the end with a nod of thanks to the cousins.

Kagome smiled, "Shippo, be a dear and get the plates and silverware ready?"

He stood and began hunting through the kitchen to find what he needed.

"Does anyone here hate fish?" Kagome asked, getting everyone's attention. They all shook their heads and she grinned. Good.

* * *

The dinner went a lot better than Kagome would've thought. Nearly the everyone in the dorm showed up and she felt proud that the ice was breaking faster than originally perceived.

Friendships were already sprouting up and the 'children' were getting along very well with the others.

Kyujomaru was legitimately interested in Takuma, who blushed every few minutes.

Kaichomaru had an interest in Rima and Senri, but he kept leaning toward Senri more.

Kuromaru seemed to like Rima as well and struck up a conversation with her.

Kietsumaru and Soten teased Kyujomaru whenever they could, and Rin was trying to get the Ruka girl to explain her preferred style of clothing.

Shippo and Akatsuki were talking about having to stick of for stupid family members that made stupid mistakes all the time. Hanabusa and Kyujomaru didn't take that conversation very well.

Shiori and Kagome talked to Kaname, about the school and the Day Class. Kaname was a very well kept individual. He was a lot like Sesshomaru, in the way he held himself and the air that surrounded him screamed of power. He spoke politely the whole dinner and participated in the conversations.

Kagome couldn't be any happier that he wasn't like his uncle, though the power was right on the dot. Maybe he had more power than Rido did.

"Are you going to be doing this every evening?"

Kagome nodded, "After that one time with Kyujo, the others refuse to eat unless I cook it. So, this will be a nightly occurrence."

There was a sound of protest coming from the large table and she snickered. Teasing him over that would never get old.

Kaname gave a small smile.

She held down her blush. Attractive male sitting beside her making her blush like a little girl. _That_ hadn't happened in a long time. She decided in that moment, that Kaname Kuran made Rido look like a kid in comparison to his looks.

Briefly, she found herself wondering what he looked like without clothes on. Whether she wanted to or not, she'd seen Rido, and if Kaname was more attractive in looks, she wanted to know if he won in the other departments as well.

She gave herself a mental shake, not at the dinner table. Especially in a room full of supernatural beings who can scent desire. Bad Kagome!

Kaname gave her another small smile and she felt something odd. The problem was, she didn't' know if she liked it, or hated it.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So, last chapter, some people voiced some concerns.**

**Kaien told Yuki and Zero that he and Kagome had a pureblood vampire son due to a mix of their reiki and her being a vampire. That was it. He said nothing about her powers. He also told them about the demons, and what kind they were. Nothing too bad.**

**Nothing about Kagome's powers or anyone elses powers were really mentioned or detailed.**

**I'm having Kagome try and bring everyone together as fast as possible. The sooner the bonds are made, the less uncomfortable it'll be for them in the dorm.**

**How was this chapter?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I'd like to set the last flamer on fire. *watches as **_**T.A**_ **goes up in flames*. Maybe I should've insulted them as well? IDK&IDC. **

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Zero Kiryu was a very quiet individual. He liked to keep to himself and hated it when people tried to get in on his business. He hated vampires, other humans, pretty much people in general. Sometimes, he wished he was an animal, because it just seemed that animals got him and people never did.

The fact that a large wild white horse brought him more comfort than his adopted family, was just odd. But, that horse was a dear friend in Zero's book. She listened to everything he said, like she understood him, and he always seemed to be in a better mood when with her.

Why couldn't people be more like horses? Quiet and understanding? Why did they constantly have to shove their noses in his business? Why couldn't they just take the hint that he didn't like them and therefore, didn't want anything to do with them? Why couldn't he just be left to his depression and doom? He very much preferred walking around with a visible dark cloud over his head. Depression was familiar, depression helped him remember what he promised not to forget. Depression kept him sane and kept him from making close bonds with others. Yuki was a mistake, but no one else would _ever_ get close enough for that. Depression was just his thing.

People smiling like idiots all the time, really annoyed him. He hated it when people tried to make him happy, because it would only serve to piss him off further. He wanted solitude with White Lily, awaiting his demise like the monster he was. That was all.

He sat in class, hating life, like usual. His eyes focused on the female prefect two seats in front of him. She was sleeping, again. Their stupid duty as prefects was always tiring them out. They rarely ever got a good nights rest and Yuki sleeping at eleven in the morning, was proof of it. He rolled his eyes. Guarding a class of vampires from some stupid human stalkers. There shouldn't even be a Night Class to begin with! Then, he and Yuki wouldn't have to sacrifice their valuable time and sleep just to protect a stupid secret.

There was a knock on the classroom door and the sensei answered, "Come in!"

A woman walked in. She had long midnight hair and bright blue eyes. A knee length dress that matched her eyes and a black jacket over it. She had creamy skin that stood out against her dark hair. There was a small smile on her face as she approached the sensei.

She handed him a note, which he read over.

Zero stared at the woman. Something was off. She wasn't human, that much he could tell. In fact, he was pretty sure she was a vampire, but then there was this whole _other_ feel to her. Something that made the hairs on his arm raise.

"Zero Kiryu, you've been excused."

He snapped to attention when his sensei announced that. What did the strange woman want with _him_?

He stood and gathered his things. After giving Yori a meaningful look and getting her nod in return, he followed the woman.

"So, you're Zero Kiryu?" she asked in a steady voice as they walked along the halls.

"You're a vampire," he stated. Fuck decency and manners. He was never one for them, so why start now?

She chuckled, "That I am. Kaien has already excused you from classes today. You and I need to have a talk."

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded with a frown.

They were outside now, walking in the direction of the Sun Dorms.

She paused mid step and a warm aura washed over him. He shivered in recognition. One word rang through his mind. _Pureblood_.

"Who the hell are you?!"

She turned and leveled him with a calm look. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a pureblooded vampire Miko."

He stopped walking and his eyes widened. Vampire and Miko. The Chairman said something about his ex wife being a pureblood vampire with reiki, so this was probably her. Why was she at Cross Academy?

"Why are you here?" he asked, glaring at her beauty.

She sighed, "Kaien called me here to teach the Night Class History. I'm also here to help you. Now, I'd prefer to speak to you elsewhere, which is why we're gong to your dorm and you are going to grab a coat and put your things away. We're going to town and I hope you don't mind walking."

She turned away from him and began walking again. He stood there for a moment, watching as her hair swished from side to side. She was there to help him? Help him with what?

He found himself following her, even though he was wary of her purpose.

When he had retrieved his coat, he ran to catch up with her fast pace.

"Sorry, but the town is only a mile away and we have all evening to get there. Besides, I don't want to miss out on the beauty of nature."

They walked in silence and he was surprised to find that they had only taken a little less than an hour to make it to the town. He chalked it up to her fast walking.

"Anywhere you prefer to go? I've never been here, so I don't know my way around. I'm paying by the way, so choose a place you actually _like_, it's your decision."

Zero cast the pureblood a 'Are you serious?' look, and she nodded silently.

He felt like being a prick for some reason and led her to the most expensive bistro in the town, _Bella Cucina_**(A/N:Lovely Kitchen- it's Italian.)**. It was five star and had a high standard for attendance. Kagome's outfit was enough, and Zero straightened his clothing. For once, wearing his uniform they way it was _supposed_ to be worn.

Kagome didn't give a reaction to his choice of eatery. In fact, when the Hostess informed her that there would be an hour wait for the private seating in another room, Kagome slipped something into the woman's palm, causing her eyes to bulge. They were then escorted to the back corner of the most private room in the place, without so much as a peep.

Their coats were taken and they took their seats. A man walked into the room and handed them their menu's.

"Welcome to _Bella Cucina_, my name is Ichigo, may I start you off with a beverage?" the man asked, keeping his professionalism. Both customers were impressed with his pronunciation of the Italian language.

"I'd like a _Bellini _please?" Kagome asked, pronouncing the language flawlessly.**(A/N: *Italian* Bellini- a ****cocktail that is a mixture of Prosecco sparkling wine and peach purée or nectar, originating in Venice, Italy. Another A/N: The legal drinking age in Japan is different depending on what you order. Also, Kagome was 18 when Rido attacked her family. In human terms, she's 28, since it has been ten years since then.)**

"I'm sorry Miss, I'll need to see your identification," the waiter gave an uncomfortable smile. She waved him off a produced the card for him to see. After verifying that she was old enough, he handed her card back and focused on Zero.

Zero looked at the waiter and simply said, "Jasmine Tea."

"I'll be right back with that. Are there any appetizers you'd like to try"? the man asked.

Kagome nodded, "We'll have the _Charcuterie Board _please?"

The man inclined his head and left the room to fetch their drinks.

"So Zero, I'm surprised that you have such excellent taste in food," Kagome smiled a knowing smile.

He flushed and looked away, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

She cleared her throat, getting into her 'serious mode'. "Kaien informed me of your family and I'd like express my condolences."

Zero's eyes widened and he turned to give her his iciest glare. She remained unaffected. She lived with Sesshomaru for five centuries. Once you get used to _his_ glare, nothing scares you anymore.

"He had no business to tell you that!" he hissed.

Kagome nodded in understanding, "I know it wasn't his business, but he's trying to help you. We have similar stories and he thought I could lend some assistance."

Zero scoffed, "What could a spoiled pureblood know of my pain? I bet your life has been easy all the way through. You can't compare yourself to me!"

Kagome's expression didn't falter. She stared at him, causing him to break eye contact.

"In order to gain your trust, I'm going to tell you something. Not many people know of this and only two humans know. The two being my daughter and Kaien. If you are to trust me to help you, then you must know my story."

Before they could continue, Ichigo returned with their drinks and the appetizer. "What will you have?" he asked.

Kagome folded her menu, "_Risotto_, please?"**(A/N: *Italian* Risotto- an Italian rice dish cooked in broth to a creamy consistency. The broth may be meat-, fish-, or vegetable-based.)**

Zero mimicked her movement, "Salad Nicoise."**(A/N: *Italian* Salad Nicoise- is a composed salad of tomatoes, tuna, hard-boiled eggs, Niçoise olives, and anchovies, dressed with a vinaigrette.)**

Ichigo left again and Kagome continued after taking a sip of her beverage.

"I wasn't born a vampire," she started.

Zero's eyes snapped to her and widened. He was confused. She was a pureblood, so how could she not be born a vampire?

Kagome sighed, "I was born in the year nineteen eighty-six, in Tokyo Japan on the Higurashi Shrine. On my fifteenth birthday, I found out that my crazy grandfather's beliefs in Youkai weren't as crazy as I thought. I was attacked, because there was a rare artifact, that promised power to any who wielded it, inside my body. After said artifact was ripped from my side, Youkai began swarming in, to try and take it."

She took another sip of her drink. "I was pulled down the well on my family's shrine, and the artifact in my body mixing with my powers that I didn't know I had, made it possible for me to travel through time. During my journey, when the artifact was removed from me, I tried getting it back from a demon and ended up shattering it. The shards spread everywhere across Nippon, and it took three years to collect them all. Fighting Youkai and saving villages. Trying to keep a semblance of a normal life by attending school once every month for like two days, and going back and forth, wasn't helping. After I graduated, I dedicated my time to finding to shards of the artifact. I was seeing my family less and less."

She was looking out the window, a frown on her face.

"I went home one night and everything was dark. I didn't turn any lights on in the house and just went to my room. I took a quick shower and was on my way to bed, when a voice startled me. I could tell from the aura that it wasn't a human, and I could only see his eyes. His creepy dichromatic eyes, _staring_ at me. When he stepped forward and started touching me and complimenting me on my 'strong will', I got scared. But for some reason, I couldn't move. I found out later that purebloods can take over someone's mind and body and make them follow any orders that are given. He had my body, but not my mind. So, I was trying to call my reiki, but it wouldn't come! And I regretted not taking the training that had been offered to me. I could have purified his ass, but because I was a little miko with extraordinary powers and no clue how to use them, I was a sitting duck," she huffed, angry at herself for not taking the situation seriously back then.

Zero listened quietly. He had a feeling he knew where the story was going and by the look on her face, he was correct.

"He did what he wanted, and when he was done, he bit me and made me drink his blood because he wanted a mistress. My reiki finally acted up, but it was against the venom and blood in my body, and I died."

Zero's eyes bulged. Kagome nodded.

"Kami-sama, decided that they want me to continue to protect the artifact, because no one else would ever be born as pure as me. They used my reiki to cleanse the purebloods influence from my system, so that if we ever met again, he couldn't control me. They then used his venom and blood to turn me into a pureblood vampire. Living for an eternity guarding this artifact, was their plan for me. Being immortal would only make my duty easier. So, I wasn't born a vampire and I have never had any contact with other vampires, beside the one who got me knocked up and own my children. _That_ is why we do not hunt humans. I was once one, and I refuse to hunt them."

There was silence in the room now. Zero couldn't sense any falsehood in her tale. She looked so sad thinking about it too.

"What was the artifact?" he mumbled.

Kagome took a deep breath, "My name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho. I am the Miko of the Shikon no Tama."

The Kiryu couldn't believe his ears. The Shikon no Tama was a legendary item! Said to grant a wish to anyone who held it in their possession. And he had heard stories of the Shikon no Miko and how she saved the world. She was sitting across from him. A miko turned vampire. An eternal guardian. And _he_ complained about guarding the Night Class!

"Now, I don't want to be rude Zero, but I have to say it. You got off pretty lucky. You're still alive, even if your transformation is happening soon. Your brother is most likely still alive as well. My Mom, grandpa and little brother were murdered by that vampire. Their blood was everywhere, and my little brother's head was barely attached. I was raped, you weren't. I'm not trying to turn this into a, 'My story is worse than you story', type of thing. I just want you to know, that someone out there, will always have it worse than you. So right now, there is someone whose family was slaughtered by a pureblood, who was raped and then made a sex slave. They didn't die and get away from it like I did. They will suffer every day until their usefulness expires. We got off lucky. In return for losing my three precious people, I gave birth to three beautiful children. As if Kami-sama were paying me back, for my loss. You lost your parents, and you now have Kaien, a father figure even _if_ he is a bit odd, and Yuki who, even though she's younger than you, tries to take care of you like a mother or a sister would."

Kagome leaned on the table to give Zero the audience of her clear blue eyes. "I implore you, to drop your depression and seek happiness. I'm not saying that you should forget everything. You should always remember it, but don't let it overtake your life. I live every day, seeing my rapist looking me in the eye. My triplets, look exactly like their father, but with my hair color. I will always remember what happened, and though I would never trade my children for anything, I'll never be happy with the way it turned out. When you look in the mirror, you see your twin, and you are reminded of what is lost. Always remember, but never let the past control you. The very man who did this to my family and I, is coming to the Academy soon, in search of Yuki."

Zero growled impressively. "Why?!"

"She has something he wants. I will get my revenge, and then I can lay everything to rest. You may get the chance to have your revenge this year, but will you lay your problems to rest as well? I can help you Zero. The pureblood, who attacked me, was the fiance of the pureblood who attacked you. He had ingested her blood many times. I have his blood in my veins. I have the blood of many powerful beings flowing through my body. When you change, if you take my blood, you will never be at risk of becoming a Level E. My reiki will work with the blood and you'll become a Level C. Then, you can protect Yuki, like I know you want to and you won't descend into madness."

Zero was frowning. "Don't want to be a monster," he said softly.

"Zero, if a man goes into a school and murders several children, he's a murderer, correct?"

Zero nodded.

"Then, would it be appropriate for me to say that all mankind are murderers based on what that one man did?"

The prefect shook his head. It wouldn't be fair to say all humans were murderers, because not all humans are bad. But he could see where she was coming from. He was being a hypocrite, thinking that it wasn't fair to insult humans based on the actions of one human, when he was doing the same thing. He hated vampires for what Shizuka had done to him. He called them monsters and insulted their existence on a daily basis. Yet _he_ wasn't so much better.

"The difference between vampires and humans are, that they have a different diet and stronger senses. Some even have powers. Youkai are closer to beasts in human form than vampires are, because most Youkai are naturally beasts that take on a human appearance in order to fit in. If I can make the king of demons, respect humanity and accept the younger brother he had scorned for years for being part human, why can't I help change others? Not all Youkai, vampires and humans are bad. Just as not all are good. There must always be balance in the world. Yes, you can be a hunter, but don't do it out of hatred. Do it to protect the humans that have no help. Level E's don't become what they are because they want to. At one point in time, they were once good people too. Not every supernatural being is a monster. I just hope you'll take what I've said into consideration and accept my help."

The next few moments were spent in silence. Both finally decided to eat the appetizer that had been sitting there the whole time. The had finished it when Ichigo came back in with their entrees.

He quickly took his leave and the two remained quiet as they finished their meal.

After leaving the bistro, Zero turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry I've been rude. I just, got myself into this attitude after everything that happened."

She patted his shoulder, "It's your own version of comfort. Yet at the same time, it's pushing people away. If you have no one to lose, then the pain won't hurt as much. But you _do_ have people who care about you. How would they feel if you suddenly take your own life when you become a vampire? You tried to shut yourself away, but Yuki and Kaien wormed their way in, and now you aren't the only one involved."

Kagome watched as the emotions flitted across his face. He was an open book, he just needed some motivation.

"If you agree to let me help you, you'll never be a danger to anyone. But if not, you'll eventually fall, and what will you do, if Yuki is the only one near you _when_ you do?"

Zero's eyes hardened. "You aren't lying?"

She shook her head.

"I would be….honored if you would…..help me….Kagome-sama." he said, his brows twisting as he tried to be respectful.

She snorted, "Of course I'll help you! And call me Kagome. I may be five hundred years old, but I don't like to be reminded of it and 'sama' makes me feel old."

Zero gave a miniscule smile and nodded.

"Let's get back to the Academy."

* * *

Kaien and Kaname sat in their respective seats as Kagome explained her afternoon with the silver haired prefect. Though she didn't tell Kaname everything, he knew some of the situation and she was grateful when he agreed to her plan for Zero. So long as Yuki was safe, Kaname didn't care about what else happened to Zero.

Kagome and Kaname returned to the Moon Dorm soon after.

"So what is your opinion of Zero Kiryu?" Kaname asked as he held the door open for her.

She gave him a nod of appreciation, "Well, I think he's a bit lost. But I can sympathize, because we both lost our families to pureblood vampires. You should understand too, as Rido took your parents. I know your mother used an old spell to turn Yuki into a human, but Rido was the cause of it. Therefore, her death is his fault."

Kaname frowned. The three of them had lost their family to a pureblood and from the way Kagome spoke, rido was responsible for her family's deaths. Another reason to kill his blasted 'uncle'.

Kagome gave him a friendly wave, "I'm going to get some rest. I need it if I want to teach tonight."

Kaname watched her go and couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding. He was also interested in knowing if she wondered what _he_ was hiding.

He shrugged and took to the stairs. No harm in getting some rest in before class.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So I'm changing some things to fit my purpose. Remember, this is fanfiction. Not everything is going to be the same. I refuse to plagiarize and if you are looking for basically a copy of the original Vampire Knight, then go read th****e** **manga and stop wasting your time. **

**The extra characters were created for good reason. They each have a significant role to play in the ending. So, if you don't understand character development, then get lost. I have the couples already planned out and I need this to work if my ending is going to be good. Don't whine about how the story doesn't just center on Kagome. No story, if it's good, centers on one character alone. Others are always involved and play huge roles. If you can't handle it, (Guest reviewer T.A) then shove it, and get lost!**

**On another note, how was the chapter?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Yohanzzon**_**, for being the 100th reviewer! Thank you!**

***Warning- this is fanfiction. There will be things that aren't in the original story in here. If you are basically looking for a plagiarized version of the original Vampire Knight, then this story isn't for you.***

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome didn't know what to think of the situation. She had just been walking by. A simple action, nothing too fancy or remarkable. However, what she was walking by though, was not simple and most definitely was remarkable. Memorable too.

She leaned against the doorway of Hanabusa and Akatsuki's rooms, watching as the cousins argued. Hanabusa was defending his collection. The 'collection' being a mass assemblage of anything Kaname had used, touched or owned and somehow 'lost'. Everything from cracked wine glasses, to plates and forks and even slippers.

She cleared her throat gaining their attention. Hanabusa flushed, which was opposite to the action his cousin had, which was to blanch whiter than the Night Class uniform.

"You know Hanabusa, this is indicative of an obsessive admiration borderlining stalker like tendencies and while it denotes your true affection, it also makes it seem as if your intelligence is lacking. Perhaps you should tone down your..uh..fixation a tad, before said object of your..uh..devotion, discovers your…..hobby. You aren't very secretive about it," she suggested with a confused look.

"But I'm just demonstrating my love for Kaname-sama!"

Kagome face palmed, knowing that it was a futile attempt. Kaname was standing a few feet behind her, where the other two couldn't see, hiding his presence. She could sense his soul though, which was how she knew he was there. So, she had tried to drop a hint in Hanabusa's ear, thinking maybe Kaname would be easier on him if he agreed to clean his 'collection' out of his room.

Kagome gave Akatsuki a look. He had been trying to get Hanabusa out of any possible trouble, but his cousin wouldn't listen. He didn't deserve to be caught in the conflict.

"Akatsuki, could you come with me for a moment? I need to talk to you?" she asked, turning around and walking out into the hall.

Kaname gave her a brief nod and she returned the motion. Akatsuki followed Kagome and blanched even more when he saw Kaname leaning against the wall. Now he knew why she had been there and giving his cousin advice. He could only imagine what Hanabusa would suffer now.

Kaname entered the room and closed the door. Soon, Kagome and Akatsuki heard the sound a flesh hitting flesh and a loud girlish, "OOOOWWWW!"

Kaname returned to the hallway a few moments later and leaned against the window across from Akatsuki and Hanabusa's room. "Akatsuki, can you go get Takuma and Senri and help clean out _everything_?"

The taller vampire nodded and walked down the hallway as fast as he could, getting away from the pureblood.

Kagome leaned against the window as well, "You know, maybe you should confront him about his feelings. I think he may have the wrong idea. I mean, how often do you smack him like that, and he just keeps getting in trouble? It seems a bit deliberate to me."

Kaname gave her a, 'You can't be serious' look, and frowned.

She shrugged, "I'm just saying. I've been here a month and you've….uh….as we call it back home...'bitch slapped' him, eleven times."

Kaname's lips pursed. "Though I don't agree with the choice of language, I will agree with the sentiment."

She shrugged and watched as Takuma, Senri and Akatsuki came down the hall. All three were still in their pajamas, and Senri was yawning. Not too far behind then, were Kaicho and Kyujo. Her sons were getting closer to their fellow vampires. So close in fact, that they tended to share rooms. So, Kaicho and Kyujo were most likely 'sleeping over'.

They stopped at her side and watched as Their 'friends' began carrying boxes out of the cousins' room. Hanabusa was on the floor, crying his heart out.

"Throw it all away," Kaname ordered.

"NOOOOO!"

The four purebloods were leaning against the window now, watching the proceedings. Simultaneously, their heads would move to the side, back and forth as the vampire nobles emptied out Hanabusa's 'collection'.

Kagome began to chortle, turning her head to muffle the sound in Kaname's black sleeve.

He looked down and gave a small grin, before turning to watch Hanabusa roll around his bedroom floor.

Kyujo snorted, "And you guys say that _I'm_ childish."

* * *

"My Pocky!"

Everyone snickered as Hanabusa glared at Senri who was ignoring the flamboyant blonde in favor of the box in his hand.

The door to the classroom opened and Kagome walked in. "Hello my lovely students! How are you doing this fine morning?!"

There was a collective, "Good," from the Night Class.

She looked around the room. "Hanabusa, could you please contain yourself? Not everything is about Pocky."

Hanabusa cried, slamming his head off his desk. "Is anyone on my side?!" he whined.

"No," everyone answered.

Kagome shook her head, "And on with the lesson."

She took a piece of chalk and drew a triangle on the board. "I was informed, that the vampire hierarchy is displayed in the shape of a pyramid. I'm going to teach you about Youkai hierarchy."

She turned and faced the front. "What humans call family, Youkai call packs. Like wolves travel in a pack, so do Youkai. There are different levels of Youkai, that each would have a different station in a pack."

She wrote the word '_Daiyoukai_', inside the pyramid. She then drew a line under it.

"Daiyoukai are the strongest, purest and most intelligent of all Youkai. They have more natural skill, better looks when in their human form, special abilities that are unparalleled, immortality and no human blood tainting their line whatsoever. Basically, think of them as the Youkai version of a pureblood vampire. There are very few Daiyoukai left, with only four remaining. Sesshomaru being one, and Shippo and Soten being two others. We have a friend who is a Ookami, and he is the last Daiyoukai. Daiyoukai are at the top. Most respected, feared, cherished and sought after."

She wrote another word in the triangle, underlining it as well. '_Common_'.

"This refers to regular Youkai. The ones with basic abilities and a normal level of intelligence. Nothing really special. The only Common Youkai that's really worth anything, would be a Shifter. Other than that, nothing remarkable here."

She wrote a word under '_Common_' and placed a line under it. '_Savage_'.

"These are the lowest of demons. They have no intelligence, but a lot of brute strength. No powers of any sort and are usually easy to kill. They and humans, are prey for the Common's. My children and I only hunt Common Youkai though. They have power and are cleaner. Savages are disgusting and smell terrible. For me especially, I can't even force myself to be near a Common for fear of retching," she shivered. "They are, in the words of Shippo, 'Freakin' nasty'."

She shook herself, "Now, up until five hundred years ago, Hanyou, were considered lower than Savages. My best friend, Inuyasha, was stronger than any Youkai around, except for Sesshomaru of course. But he was still looked down on, for the human blood in his veins. The same with Shiori. They were hated, scorned, neglected and blamed for their existence. It wasn't like they went back to the past and told their fathers, 'Hey! Fall in love with a human and make sure my life will be a living hell later on! Thanks!'. Blaming someone for being what they are, is cowardly move to make yourself feel better. Thank goodness that today, Hanyou are more widely accepted and there are quite a few of them."

She then fixed the room with a serious gaze. "I'll put this out there. I have no respect, for those who insult Level C vampires and down. Because not every pureblood is like Kaname or my children and I. There are idiots who don't bother to see if the human is dead and then they leave and that human is left to their fate. Looking down on them for being what they _are_, a vampire, is hypocritical. So what if they're ex-humans? I happen to know for a fact that every Aristocrat and Noble in this room, had a vampire who was once human in their family line somewhere. Every noble family has at least one. So, if you're judging based on that, then you are a hypocrite, and you have lost my respect. That is how I feel about Hanyou's as well. Don't blame the person for their lineage or their blood. Unless they sold their soul to a Youkai or a witch to become what they are, than it isn't their fault. No one decides to lose their mind willingly."

She moved on, writing the word 'pack' on the board.

"A Daiyoukai would be the Alpha of the pack, and the level of strength and status, just like the pyramid. The only person able to give orders to the other pack members without confronting the Alpha male first, is the Alpha female. Then, there are the Beta male and Beta female. Finally there are just the regular pack members. Strongest being the Alpha and weakest being the Omega. The Alpha male and female do not need to be mated. Their positions are decided by strength. Now if they _are_ mated, that just makes the duo more powerful and harder to overthrow."

She sat in her seat and sighed. "If there is more than one Daiyoukai in a pack and they all want to be the Alpha, they must battle for the position. Shippo and Soten would never assume to be more powerful than Sesshomaru and would therefore never challenge him to a duel over the Alpha position."

Hanabusa, having gotten over his sadness at some point during her lecture, raised his hand and she called on him.

"So in your 'pack', what position do you have?"

She grinned, "I'm the Alpha female. One of the many reasons why everyone, sans Sesshomaru, calls me mother. Not just because I adopted them. I'm almost on par with Sesshomaru. I have more power than him, because when I drink the blood of a being with 'talents' if you will, like invisibility for example, I absorb their own powers. That's one of _my_ special abilities. However, Sesshomaru is older and has better mastery over himself. So, we sort of balance each other out."

The class nodded in understanding.

A cruel looking smile overcame the mikopyres face in that moment. "So, it's been a month and I think it's time for a test! You have until the day after tomorrow to ruminate on all that I've taught you. Be prepared for anything!"

"But tomorrow is St. Xocolotl's Day!" Hanabusa cried.

The pureblood shrugged, "One day shouldn't keep you from studying. I don't care how big of a deal the girls make it out to be. If you fail, then pay attention next time."

The blonde grumbled.

"Free time until class is over!" Kagome announced, standing and moving toward the door. "I'll be at the dorm," she informed them, walking out the door.

* * *

"Akatsuki! Close the curtains! It's too damn bright for that!"

Akatsuki smirked as he let the curtain fall into place. "I thought you'd be more excited about today Hanabusa," he teased.

The blonde glared, "Not when I'm tired! No go back to bed!"

"Are we bothering Hanabusa?!" a jovial voice asked as their bedroom door was flung open.

In walked Takuma and not too far behind him, was Kyujomaru.

"NO! Go away!" the younger blonde demanded, pulling his comforter over his head.

Takuma laughed and went over to the window. He opened the curtains and pressed his body up against the glass. Hanabusa let out a screech as the sunlight filled the room. "Are you insane?! What kind of vampire are you?!" he yelled, bundling himself up in his blanket.

Kyujomaru walked up behind Takuma and wrapped his arms around the blonde waist. "Takuma, let's go back to bed," he purred.

He proceeded to drag the emerald eyed teen to the door. Said teen was flushed to the tips of his hair.

"I don't see why you're embarrassed. If a guy ends up being your mate, then so what? Besides, you fit each other perfectly," Akatsuki shrugged.

Takuma's face got darker and he fainted in Kyujomaru's hold.

Akatsuki snorted, "I hadn't meant it in that way, but I guess that works too."

Kyujomaru waved as he carried his boyfriend out the door.

"Can we go to bed now?!" Hanabusa asked, glaring for all he was worth.

Akatsuki closed the curtains again, "Get to sleep, you big baby."

Hanabusa was out in seconds, snuggled into his comfortable bedding.

* * *

Kagome entered the classroom and stopped when she noticed the stack of gifts on her desk.

She moved over to the desk, or what was left of it, seeing as it was covered in boxes of various sizes.

"So…." she began, picking up a decorative bag, examining it. "Who just decided to pawn off some chocolate they got from the Day Class on me?"

She wasn't surprised to see Senri raising his hand, "I was the only one though. Everyone else remembered."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you for being honest."

Shippo moved forward and handed her a large box. "This one is from me."

Her other children followed his lead and surrounded her with enormous boxes. "You do this every year. And I'm going to say the same thing I say every year. I like everything equally. I'm not going to pick one gift over the other."

"You always pick Sesshomaru's!" Shippo frowned.

She snickered, "Because he's not in the competition."

Her eyes zeroed in on the big bag in front of her desk. "Fluffy brought that," Shippo stated.

Kagome's eyes bulged, "He was here?"

Rin nodded and pointed to her neck where a large golf ball sized crescent moon shaped diamond rested. "He and Inuyasha were here briefly."

Shiori was holding a box in one hand and in the other, she was clutching a large stuffed Inuyasha. He neck and ears were adorned with diamond jewelry as well and she was sporting a light blush.

"The reaction of the others was hilarious!" Shippo grinned.

Kyujomaru nodded, "When he walked in before the first class started, everyone straightened out and just watched him. He walked right up to Rin, handed her his gift, patted her head and then gave Kietsu _your_ gift, and left after giving us a nod of acknowledgment. Inuyasha had come in and gave Shiori his gifts. He left your gift with Kietsu as well. Like he was scared I'd do something with it."

Everyone fixed the youngest triplet with a look and he stuck his tongue out. "Bite me."

"That an invitation?" several people said at once.

Kagome smiled, "Well, that was nice of him."

She faced the class, "Well, since you guys had to suffer Sesshomaru's oppressive aura, I'll let you off with just a study hour. Don't forget, tomorrow, you have a test."

She moved over to the big bag and started to stuff the small boxes littering her desk into it. She looked between the bag and the large boxes her children had given her and shrugged. She turned to the door and left the room, her gifts levitating behind her. "Study hard!"

As she walked across the school grounds, something caused her to shiver and she looked off to the side.

She snapped her fingers and the collection of gifts went ahead to the dorm without her. She turned to the strange aura and followed it.

She entered the Sun Dorms grounds and looked around, trying to pinpoint where the horrible feeling was coming from.

She honed in on the guys side of the Sun Dorms and could feel her stomach drop.

"Shit!" she hissed.

* * *

Zero Kiryu sat in his bedroom, clutching at his throat. It was burning! It hurt like hell!

He cursed. He couldn't see anything! He had dropped Bloody Rose somewhere and couldn't move to get it let alone see it. His throat was just burning so much!

Was this how it was going to end? He would lose it this time and then he'd go after the students and eventually the Chairman or Kuran would have to put him down. What a great way to die!

Vaguely, he heard a loud noise, but he couldn't see anything and moving was too hard to try at the moment.

"Zero, I'm putting up a barrier around the room!"

He was putting a barrier up around the room? And when did the Chairman sound so feminine? Well, more than usual?

He felt the pulsing in his throat quicken. The burning got worse and his throat clenched.

Zero tried to take a deep breath and everything seemed to halt. Something smelled delicious. He wondered what it was and briefly thought it odd that he would focus on that while in so much pain.

He froze, the pain was gone! What had happened?

"Zero, I need you to move your legs for me," a soft voice called out.

He didn't know who it was, but for some reason, he complied. Something warm pressed against his chest and his arms moved automatically to hold it closer.

His mouth throbbed slightly and he leaned forward, burying his face into the source of that delicious scent.

"Go ahead. No one's around."

Something soft ran through his hair and he sighed. Moving his face closer to that warmth, he felt something wet against his lips. A sweep of his tongue over it and he was lost.

His mouth latched onto the liquid and he barely registered the fact that his fangs had descended and he had just bitten someone.

As he drank, he could feel his strength returning. His eyesight was clearing up. The burn was non existent and his mouth was no longer dry as a bone.

When he was in the right state of mind, he pulled away and gazed at the person whose blood he had just taken.

It was Kagome.

His eyes watched as the holes in her throat, the ones that _he_ put there, closed up. The look on her face though, was what caught his attention. She was flushed and she looked dazed.

After a few moments, she shook herself off and giggled. "No one has ever tasted my blood before, so for a first timer, you were unconsciously gentle. In fact, I'm embarrassed to say that I thought it felt good."

Zero fixed her with an odd look, "What?"

"We have the ability to make the whole drinking blood process pleasurable, and you certainly did that. You were so…...I can't really explain it. But if you do it like that all the time, you can drink from me whenever you want."

Zero was the one blushing now. "How can you say that? How can _this_ feel good?"

"You want a demonstration?" she smiled, giving him a wink.

He stared at her for a good minute, wondering if the offer was real. And then he felt the urge to agree. Wasn't he disgusted by vampires? Shouldn't he be grossed out at the offer?

"Why not?" his mouth said without his permission.

She smirked and leaned forward. Her arms wrapped around his body, pulling him flush against her own. She leaned into him and placed a kiss on his jugular.

He jumped at the action and shivered when she trailed her tongue over his pulse point.

Her fangs pierced him and he flinched at the brief moment of pain. It was over quickly and he shuddered at the feeling. The small tongue moved over where she bit him and he moaned. This was so much different than the last time a pureblood bit him. That time, it was so painful that he had actually cried. This time however, it was amazing and he unconsciously pulled her closer and tipped his head to the side, giving her better access.

One of her hands ran down his spine in a soft caress and he gasped. If she didn't stop soon he's embarrass himself by losing it right there, on the floor of his room.

She sucked a little harder and he moaned, not caring about causing a scene or embarrassing himself any longer.

Kagome gave a small lurch and Zero screamed as the pleasure built quickly and exploded.

She pulled away and licked the area, making sure the wound closed up.

"That was what it felt like for me," she whispered, running a hand down his face.

He reddened at her words and silently cursed the wet spot in his slacks. So _that_ was what she had meant. And he had done _that_ to _her_?!

She backed up slightly and rose to her feet. The only thing that gave away their activities, was her ruby tinted eye. Somehow, she had managed to look pristine while he was scruffy and unkept.

She reached out and ruffled his already messed up hair. "You'll need to do this for the next three months. Once a month. You won't need any other blood besides mine. After the three months is up, you'll be able to take the blood tablets with no problem. If someone else offers you blood, get out of there as fast as you can, because if they draw blood to help you, you won't be able to resist," she explained.

Zero frowned and looked at the floor.

Kagome crouched in front of him and patted his shoulder. "Remember Zero, you're doing this so you won't endanger your precious people. There's nothing wrong with being a vampire. And the fact that you're a hunter makes you stronger than the average hunter. You'll be keeping your loved ones safe in more than one way. Remember, you're a vampire now, but you aren't bad. Other vampires aren't bad either. I'm not saying become buddy buddy with them, but please think about it? Not all humans are good just as not all vampire are bad. There's always going to be someone who thrives to hurt others, their specie doesn't matter. Don't let what that _woman_ did to you, blind you from the bigger picture," she told him, hissing out the word 'woman'.

Zero gazed into her eyes for a minute, and finally gave her a nod. "Thank you for helping me," he murmured, trying to hold down his blush at the memory of what had transpired only mere moments ago.

"No problem," she kissed his forehead. "Stay safe."

Then she was gone.

Zero sighed in the silence of his room. He was going to have to get used to this, so long as he didn't prey on innocents and he didn't become a monster, he could endure it. He had endured everything else up until this point, so what was one more thing?

* * *

Kagome managed to inform Kaien of Zero's transformation and get back to the Moon Dorms before the others returned from class. She was supposed to be there the whole time. It would look a little odd if she walked in the door after they had gotten back.

She managed to take a shower and get dressed right before the students walked in the door. Pure luck it was.

Kagome took her time walking down the stairs. Zero had taken a lot of blood and she was feeling woozy. Maybe even a little sick, or maybe it was just a headache. The lightheadedness was getting on her nerves though.

Once in the kitchen, she started preparing the chicken she had bought. Making a marinade for it and letting it sit for two hours.

Before going to her room, she bumped into Kaname. Literally bumped into him. He reached out and steadied her. "Are you well?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, "Yes. Zero just took a bit too much, but I don't blame him."

His dark eyes seemed to smolder. "So it has finally happened? Do you need some blood? I can spare some for you."

Kagome smiled and patted his arm, "Though it's sweet that you would offer, I think we should wait until we're closer. Sharing blood is a very intimate experience and I think we should wait for when we have a closer relationship before doing so. But thank you."

His head tilted to the side, "Are you positive?"

She nodded, "I'll just get some rest." She reached up and moved the back of her hand over his cheek. "Thank you Kaname."

He nodded and stepped away, "If you change your mind, just tell me."

She stood there in the hall, watching as he retired to his own room.

He had actually offered to give her his blood! Wow!

She plopped on her bed and sighed. She should've taken him up on the offer. Dammit.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**So, I'm doing a lot of different things. Some stuff won't happen in the order of the manga and other things just won't happen at all. I'm replacing certain things. Remember, this is fanfiction, where I can do whatever I want with my story. So, if I make someone gay who isn't in the book, don't whine about it, it follows my idea.**

**For anyone who doesn't know, the word 'sans' means 'without' or 'except'. I wrote it in another story I have and someone reviewed telling me that it wasn't an english word or something. Because some of the words I used were Japanese. So when I put 'sans Kakashi', they were all, 'you put that in the wrong order!'. So, just FYI for anyone.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! AN EXTRA 1,000 WORDS!(5,087)**

"So, is he trigger happy?"

Kaien laughed outright and shook his head, "No. Well, at least _I_ don't think so."

The woman frowned, "So, he's _not_ going to threaten the class?"

Kaien waved away her concern, "He'll do _that_, but nothing else. Don't worry Kagome, Toga is pretty reserved and well behaved."

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. "If you say so Kaien," she sighed.

Kaien looked at the clock and clapped his hands, "It's almost time for you to get to class. Toga should be leaving soon."

She stood and moved toward the door, "If he tries to shoot me, don't blame me for what happens to him."

"You'll be fine!" he called after her, as she left the room.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked toward the school. A new Ethics sensei and he was a vampire hunter. A vampire hunter teaching a class of vampires, not a good mix.

As she approached the classroom door, she saw it open and a _very_ tall man stepped into the hall. He turned to face her and she heard a small, almost indistinguishable 'hmph' pass his lips.

"You're the one who married Cross?" he asked, sounding unimpressed.

She nodded and he scoffed. "I just have one question," he began with a look of confusion on his face.

"And what would that be?" she asked, interested in his answer.

"Were you blind at the time?"

She snorted unattractively and muffled her laughter with her sleeve. When she got herself under control she gave him a smirk, "Now why would you ask such a question?"

"Have you _seen_ him?" the hunter asked with a 'duh' look.

"We had a child together. So trust me, I've _seen_ him before."

She hadn't expected the hunters face to turn red. In fact, she couldn't believe she has said something like that to someone she didn't even know!

"Fine then. Maybe you purebloods just have strange preferences," he shrugged and walked past her.

She watched him walk down the hall and childishly stuck her tongue out. Wasn't he supposed to be Kaien's friend? Why would he insult his friend like that?

With a roll of her eyes, she continued on to her class. Stupid hunter, prick.

* * *

Yuki Cross stared in amazement. Did he really just ask her such a question? Had Zero Kiryu, her fellow prefect, friend, brother and crush(she admitted reluctantly), just ask her to go to town with him to buy stuff for the Chairman?

"Could you say that again?" she asked, shaking her head a bit, trying to clear it.

He sighed, "Will you come to town with me? Your father wants me to buy some things for a 'family dinner', and I don't want to go alone. Besides, It's better than you just sittin here all day."

She stared at him for a moment, before her eyes sparkled and she jumped up to throw her arms around his neck. "Zero! You're so sweet!" she squeaked.

The silver haired prefect sighed when she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed for all she was worth. Who knew that a simple question would excite someone so much? Then again, it _was_ Yuki he was talking to and she got excited over the simplest of things.

"I'm not sweet," he mumbled, trying to pry her fingers away from his neck.

She jumped off and gave him a smile, "Let me go get my coat! Stay right here!"

He sighed and nodded. Normally, he would never agree to help the Chairman poison he and Yuki to death with the gruel he called 'food', but it was a way to spend time with Yuki, away from the Academy. And Kuran. And the Chairman.

* * *

Kagome stretched and winced as her back popped. Not from pain of course, but from the loud and unhealthy sound the pop had made.

"Kagome," a smooth voice caught her attention.

She turned and gave Kaname a smile, "Hello there Kaname. What can I do for you?"

He returned the smile and gave small nod, "I'm going into town because there are some things that I need to purchase. I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

She considered him for a moment and shrugged, "Why not?"

Kaname smiled serenely, "I'll be waiting in the foyer."

Kagome returned to her room and changed into something better for outside wear.

When she reached the foyer, Kaname was standing by the door, hands clasped behind his back.

"Shall we depart?" he asked.

She nodded and he opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"So what exactly do you need to buy?" she asked as they walked toward the school.

"A new chess set and a few other things," he answered.

"You play chess? And why would you need to buy another set?" she asked, slightly impressed that they had something else in common.

He nodded, "Yes, I love chess. However, I let my temper get the better of me and I accidentally destroyed a few of the pieces. I figured I could purchase another set today."

Past the school, they walked to the gates. Kagome briefly noted, that there was a limo parked in front of the school.

"My chauffeur will be taking us to the town. He'll pick us up when we're finished," Kaname explained when a vampire got out of the fancy vehicle and opened the door for them.

She nodded to the man and slid in first. Kaname followed.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Takuma or Hanabusa with you," Kagome grinned teasingly.

Kaname looked at her with an unimpressed expression. "Aido would mistake my intentions. As for Ichijo, he and Shiki left earlier this morning with Kyujomaru and Kaichomaru. Normally, one of them accompany me, sort of as a bodyguard type of thing, but it isn't really needed. I am a pureblood and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You are with me now and I sincerely doubt that anyone could defeat the two of us when we're together. Plus, Seiren is guarding from a distance always."

Kagome giggled at his explanation for Hanabusa's absence. He had confronted the young Aido about his feelings and the reaction was something else. Tears, a confession which had left the pureblood uncomfortable and an overall change in attitude from the blonde. Kaname, who had been handling Aido with a much softer hand over the years, could no longer continue going easy on the boy and actually raised his voice in order to convey his feeling about Hanabusa's feelings for him. After that lovely incident, Hanabusa Aido could be found moping about the dorm and avoiding Kaname.

"How long do you intend to stay out today?" Kagome asked as she watched the trees pass them in a blur. Much better going by car than walking. Before she had liked it, but driving saved time.

"A few hours or so. We'll definitely return before the curfew though," he answered, watching her watch the trees.

* * *

"Was this what you expected when you decided to venture into town today?" Kagome asked as she used her blood whip to slice another Level E in half.

Kaname frowned as he dismembered a foe of his own. "Not particularly. The fact that they are foolish enough to attack two purebloods confuses me though."

She back flipped and landed on another vampires shoulders. With a twist of her body and a tightening of her thighs, she snapped his head off.

Kaname took a very brief second to admire her for that. How can someone make killing look so good? Why was he finding it so attractive?

He ducked under a swipe that he would've suffered from if he hadn't caught on in time. Though, he had left himself open and if he had been injured by a E' of all things, he'd be disappointed in himself. Openly admiring Kagome's physique and fighting style could've caused him some serious harm!

Kagome growled at the mob of vampires. They just kept coming! They had been walking calmly and then an E' showed up, followed by another, until they were surrounded! No matter how many they killed, they just seemed to keep appearing.

She huffed. It had come to her using one of her powers. One of her 'special' powers.

Raising her hands to the sky, she sent a pulse of power to the heavens and smirked when several bolts of lightning struck the earth, destroying most of the E's in a mere second.

Kaname didn't stop to admire this. He raised his own hand and the remaining vampires, a good twenty or so, all froze. Their hands began to shake as they reached for their heads. With a snap of his fingers, their heads were twisted off by their own hands.

He sighed in relief and look over to Kagome, whose hair was whipping around her body.

She gave him a smile, "You know, you fight very well."

His garnet eyes closed for a second, before opening to reveal a pair of excited blood colored ones. "Thank you. I found your performance quite amazing as well, Kagome, " he purred with a slight crooked smile, the barest hint of a fang showing on the one side.

Her eyebrow quirked and she smirked, "Well thank you. Now, do you wish to continue as we were? Neither of us have blood on us."

He nodded and the two turned, making their way out of the sandbox they were in.

After a few moments Kaname asked, "Do the triplets have the same powers as you?"

She frowned and considered his question. "Well, they all have the same powers. The only 'powers' we have in common, are 'power stealing' and the ability to manipulate our blood. That was a trait from their father though. _I_ received it because I drank his blood. They were born with it," she explained.

He nodded silently. The only pureblood he knew that could do that with their blood, was Rido. And Rido and Kagome had something in the past. He looked at the woman walking beside him, wondering if he could get anything else to go on.

"Who do they look more like? You, or their father?" he asked.

Kagome smiled wryly. "Their father, all the way. Even down to the eyes. However, their hair is the same color as mine. Other than that, everything else is the same. Height, physical size, style of their hair, eyes and even that cruel twist to the lips when something they find to be particularly amusing happens. The only things that really makes them different, is that they are my pride and joy which I would anything for, and _he_ can go die for all I care, just for what he did."

Kaname wasn't an imbecile. He could put everything together rather quickly and immediately knew who the father of the triplets was.

"Your grudge against Rido goes farther than just him killing your family, doesn't it?"

She paused mid stride and fixed him with a look. "You catch on quickly Kaname. Please don't tell the triplets. I haven't told them about who their father is. They know about how they came about and that he killed my family and such, but they don't know that he's your uncle. Let's just say that I was weak five hundred years ago."

Kaname nodded, "I won't say anything. But, I have to know, did he just use you and throw you away?"

She frowned, "Well actually, he said he intended for me to be his lover, but my body had a negative reaction to his blood and it put me in a death like trance for a few days. Under the impression that I had died, he covered my body and left the house. Why?"

Kaname sighed, "I think you had gained his favor in a way, because Rido never took permanent lovers. He'd just go out, find a someone he liked and convince them to accept him, though with him being a pureblood, that wasn't hard. However, he never intended to keep someone by his side. Shiki was the result of one of his many escapades with random women. Shiki's mother went a little insane during her brief interaction with Rido though, and nowadays, she isn't stable enough to take care of herself. Shiki doesn't know who his father is either, but I know he doesn't like him for what he did to his mother."

Kagome frowned. Rido was a player obviously. She felt for Senri's mother and her deteriorating mind. Then poor Senri. "The triplets all feel the same way. I can't believe Senri is their half brother. I wonder if it would make his and Kaichomaru's relationship strange, considering they are related?"

Kaname thought of it and shrugged, "Vampires don't follow human customs. We find nothing wrong with mating in the family. And besides, if they're meant to be together, nothing can hold them back. Gender, family ties or even feelings can't hold someone back from their mate. They are obviously meant to be together and I sincerely doubt that either of them will care."

She sighed in relief. Youkai had similar feelings regarding mating. Male or female didn't matter to them.

Kaname sighed once more, "I'm just worried, that if Rido truly planned on having you permanently, then he may still want you when he discovers that you are still alive. This could put you in danger."

Great. More to worry about!

She forced a smile to the surface, "I've lived a very dangerous life Kaname. More danger right now, would just make life interesting."

Kaname rested a hand on her back, "I will not allow him near you."

The mikopyre let the back of her hand wander across the smooth skin of Kaname's cheek. "Are you going to be my knight?" she teased with small grin.

Kaname captured her hand with his own and pressed a kiss to her open palm. "If you will have me."

She ignored the flush that was most assuredly creeping up her face in that moment and nodded. Flipping his hand, she placed her lips on the pulse of his wrist and gave him wink. "It's always nice to be surrounded by such good looking men. I'll gladly accept you Kaname," she stated, before walking again.

* * *

Zero and Yuki sat in the small cafe. Yuki was stuffing her face with a parfait and he was calmly sipping tea. He'd wanted noodles, but he wouldn't tell her that. She loved her food and he just wanted her to be happy. Even if her version of happy, was stuffing her face with candy.

What really made his day strange, was when Night Class students walked into the cafe. Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki walked in and on their arms, were two of the triplets. He didn't know which ones and didn't really care to make the connection. He was just shocked that they actually came out of their cave to associate with the normal world.

Of course when the Moon Dorms Vice President saw them, he dragged the others to his and Yuki's table and had them all sit together.

"Hi Zero! Yuki!" the exuberant teen smiled, shining brighter than the sun could ever hope to compete with.

Yuki was just as enthusiastic as Ichijo. He gave a halfhearted wave in the vampire noble's direction, which earned him a shocked gaze. So he wasn't being a prick at the moment. Was it really that big of a deal?

"What are you two doing out today? I thought it was the Night Class's day to come to town," Takuma asked as he looked at a menu.

Zero sighed, "We're helping the Chairman poison us."

The Night Class students fied him with confused/horrified looks.

Yuki kicked him under the table and he muttered a few inappropriate expletives at the sudden pain in his Shin.

"He's not poisoning us! It's just a family dinner Zero!"

The silver haired vampire rolled his eyes, "That's a disguise. His 'super special family dinner', is just a cover up for what he's really doing."

Yuki chucked her spoon at his head, which he ducked of course and she watched as it lodged into the wall behind his head. Now she'd need a new one.

"If you hate his cooking so much, why don't you do the cooking tonight? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Zero actually gave it some thought. Finally he nodded, "Fine. Better that I do it instead of him. Or you for that matter."

She kicked him again, "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

He fixed her with a blank look and she sputtered. "I'm not!"

He snorted, "You burned water."

The Night Class, whom had been silent as the two argued, burst into laughter. The poor girl had to cover her face from the embarrassment.

Kaichomaru gave his brother a smirk, "You really shouldn't be laughing Kyujo. I remember you once went to boil water and turned the wrong burner on and ended up burning the pot _behind_ the one with water in it."

That shut the youngest triplet up immediately and had the others laughing harder.

"You're an ass."

* * *

"That's a fancy set. Are you sure you want that one? If your temper gets the better of you again and you destroy it as well, you'll just be wasting money," Kagome pointed out as Kaname stared at a white ivory chess set with a glass board. A _very_ expensive chess board.

Kaname nodded and grabbed the large case, "I just really like it."

She shrugged and moved about the large store, looking for something that would catch her interest.

Nothing in the store did, but across the cobblestone street however, her eyes were drawn to an antique store. It wasn't very large, from the looks of it, but she wanted to go in there! There was something calling her to that place!

Kaname noticed her drawn attention and quickly paid for his new chess set. Seiren appeared out of nowhere and took the bag from him. She was gone in seconds.

Kaname gestured for Kagome to go ahead and other pureblood was only too happy to go into the store.

It was cramped. There were so many trinkets all around the small room. Things piled on top of one another, she wondered how anyone could get in there.

Kaname, though he was trying to be polite, couldn't help but find the place repulsive. It smelled horribly and made movement very difficult. He could only wonder why Kagome wanted to come into such a place.

Kagome could feel power. It was somewhere in the room, calling to her. She could feel how faint the power was though. It was powerful object, but years of neglect had caused it to wane and now the barest amount of power left, was calling to her. Asking her to save it.

She spun around, focusing on the far side of the room where she began to dig through the clumps of things in her way. She touched something and felt a shock go through her body. Keeping her hand on it, she used the other to dig it out.

Her jaw dropped when she pulled the object out of the clumps of jewelry and trinkets.

She'd found the Meido Stone.

Kaname didn't see what was so special about the old looking piece of jewelry. He saw Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of it, but didn't really understand the significance of it.

Kagome clutched the object to her chest and moved to the crowded table. She proceeded to ring the bell over and over again, until an irate looking old woman came out of the back. Once her old eyes landed on Kagome and the necklace in the young womans hands, she became sweeter than honey.

"What can I help you with deary?"

Kagome ignored the false sweetness. "How much do you want for this?"

The old woman scoffed, "That little trinket isn't worth anything. How about you find something better? I tried to throw that away, but it would somehow end up back on the table. So, I just buried it. You don't want that thing dear, how about you find yourself something nice instead?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't. I know the son of the previous owner of this necklace. It was custom made for her. She was killed by a bandit though and everything of hers was taken, so her son was left with nothing to remember her by. If I give him this however, he may just feel better again."

The old woman looked at her in shock. "That necklace is cursed dear. What kind of being would possess such a memento?"

Kagome looked the old woman in the eye. "The demonic kind."

The old woman took a step back but Kagome wouldn't have it. "You aren't a normal human. My guess is, you're a retired vampire hunter."

After her shock wore away, the woman nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a pureblood. As for the necklace, you truly know what it is and who is connected with it?"

Kagome nodded, "So how much?"

"Take it. I've been trying to rid myself of that thing for years. I'd even _pa_y you to take it."

Kagome bowed and took out her wallet. She placed a large amount of money down and turned to Kaname, "Let us be off."

They left the store quickly and Kaname couldn't hold it in?

"What _is_ that?"

Kagome sighed. "The Meido Stone. It belonged to the Honorable Mother, Sesshomaru's mother. It wasn't actually created for her, it was a gift from her mate though. I figured the story would get her to let me buy it though. As for Tsuki no Megami**(A/N: Tsuki no Megami- 'Moon Goddess'. Sesshomaru's mother was never given a name. And that isn't her name in this story, it's her title. Just like Inu no Taisho isn't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fathers name, it was just a title meaning- 'Dog General' I figured that it was appropriate for The House of the Moon and her being a Shiro Inu.)**, she was killed by a pureblood vampire and everything she had owned that meant something to her, was taken. Sure, her palace in the clouds, which we now live in is still there, but she was the only one who lived there and had nothing of importance. I figured, that this would be a good gift for Sesshomaru. Something of his mothers come back to him."

Kaname nodded in understanding now. It all made sense now. "It's very sweet of you to do this for him."

She smiled, "A gift for the Alpha is always a big deal. I can't wait to give it to him!"

Both of them froze when an uneasy feeling washed over them. Level E's. More of them. however, they weren't attacking the purebloods this time. They had attacked elsewhere and had drawn blood. human blood. And the human, ws Yuki.

Both vampires flashed.

* * *

Zero ducked and shot at the vampires surrounding them. The two purebloods were twirling all over the place, killing as many vampires as they could. Takuma was slashing with his sword and Senri was using his own whip to dispose of the Level E's.

It was like a sea of vampires and the waves just kept on coming.

"Ah!"

Zero turned to see one of the vampires had gotten past him and had attacked Yuki. There were large gashes across her stomach and chest that were bleeding out and the vampire had its fangs latched onto her neck. He glared at the repulsive creature and aimed his Bloody Rose at it, shooting it in the head.

Yuki collapsed, but he couldn't go to her. He had to help kill off these vampires. He moved closer to her side though and tried his best to kill as many as he could while watching her. Her blood wasn't even affecting him.

Kagome and Kaname joined the fray a few moments later. With four purebloods, they all joined hands and focused their energies together, then, in one big motion, released the biggest force of kinetic energy ever. The power behind the attack made the remaining vampire disintegrate.

Kaname and Zero were at Yuki's side in an instant and Zero began to tear up. Her pulse was gone.

Kagome frowned as both Kaname and Zero seemed to become emotional. Sniffing in the girls direction, she understood. The attack from the vampire had been too much for her to handle. He blood was all over the ground and her heart had stopped. She was dead.

Kagome looked at the stone she had placed around her neck, then down to the body. She removed the object and discreetly pumped some power into it. She stepped forward to the two grieving vampires and knelt beside Kaname. She reached out and placed the Meido Stone around Yuki's mangled neck.

She sent up a small prayer that it would work.

A blue light came from the stone and pulsed out several times.

Yuki's body jerked and her eyes opened. She moved onto her right side and began to cough. Zero latched onto the coughing girl immediately and Kaname turned to Kagome.

"The Meido Stone is connected to hell and the netherworld. It can let you see the events happening in hell, open a portal to hell, bring a soul from hell and revive someone, no matter how longer they were dead and grants immortality to the wearer. There are many other powers, but only Sesshomaru knows of them."

Kaname did something shocking. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Kagome, burying his face in the curve of her neck. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything. It was the Meido. Now, I think she needs some help."

Kaname pulled away a little, to place a kiss on her cheek. He then turned to Yuki and laid a hand on her head. She turned to smile at him. Zero, whom had been hugging the girl up until that point, turned and gave Kagome a look. "Thank you."

She reached out and patted his head, smoothing out the ruffled locks. "You can't protect her if she isn't here, right?"

She removed the Meido Stone from the girls neck and smiled when she noticed that all the wound were gone. Yuki would be just fine.

"Perhaps we should get back to the Academy and tell Kaien about all these vampires and what happened to Yuki," she suggested to the vampires and human girl.

* * *

"Mistress."

A pair of pink eyes flashed with annoyance. "I sent you to complete a task. Why are you the only one who has returned? And where is Zero?"

The vampire was on his knees. He was a Level D and had been in her service for a few months. He'd been put in charge of the E's and was ordered to pursue the other Kiryu brother and capture him. However, there were some complications.

"My apologies mistress, but something unexpected happened," he said, still bowing.

"Oh?"

He nodded and continued, "Yes. Half of the army had split off when they scented a pureblood nearby. I followed them and was astonished to see two purebloods easily defeating them all, with no issues. One male and one female. I believe the male was Kaname Kuran. The other, I have no idea."

The eyes glared at the wall. Kuran and another pureblood. "Was the female blond with ankle length wavy hair?" she asked in annoyance.

The D' shook his head. "No. She had extremely long midnight black hair, but she and Kuran-sama seemed to work well together. I have no doubt that they are comrades."

A sigh escaped her lips. It wasn't Sara. For that she was glad. Though she wasn't a fan of Kaname Kuran's, she would not wish that brat on him. The damn Shirabuki had been after the Kuran King for several millennia. If she became queen of the vampire world, all hell would break loose.

"I'll think about him later. What of the rest of the vampires?" she asked, focusing on her servant once more.

"After Kuran-sama and his friend dealt with the E's, they went on their way and so did I. The other E's found Kiryu, but he was in the company of a human, two noble vampires and two more purebloods. Then Kuran-sama and his friend arrived to help them end the others. I felt that I should tell you about the new purebloods, because this can throw a wrench in your plans mistress."

A heavy sigh. It did cause very large problems. It seemed, she'd have to attend this academy now, which wasn't her plan to begin with. But Kuran had something up his sleeve and extra help. Zero would be difficult to attain now.

She stood and faced the silver haired boy standing beside her chair. Raising a hand, she ran her fingers through his silver hair, "Time to see your brother again Ichiru. We're going to school!" she cooed.

Lavender eyes watched her every move as she walked over to the balcony.

"Cross Academy, here I come."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! ATTENTION!* I WILL BE CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY TO '_KING OF KNIGHTS_' BY THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**How is this chapter people? I made it 1,000 words longer to make up for missing out when I was sick.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _XxMomoMunchyxX,_ for being the 145th reviewer! Thank you! :D**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! **

Zero carried Yuki into the Chairmans home, ignoring the bumbling man asking about what had happened to his beloved daughter. He continued on to Yuki's room and placed her on the bed. Making sure she was comfortable, he bent over and let out a sigh of relief. She'd be okay. A vampire had taken her life, but then a vampire had also given it back.

Kagome was different. Zero would admit at least to himself, that if every vampire was like her, he wouldn't mind being around them.

He tucked the girl in and left the room, quietly closing the door on the way out.

Everyone else was already in the Chairman's office, each having picked a place to stand. Kuran and Kagome were seated in front of the desk, and the others were stationed around the room. Yagari was leaning against the wall behind the Chairman, and he didn't look thrilled to be there.

Zero closed the door and walked over to the desk. "So who's starting?" he asked, hoping to get the ball rolling.

Kagome sat a little straighter, "Kaien, we had an encounter with a few hundred Level E's in town."

The retired vampire hunter stiffened and Yagari pushed off of the wall. "What?" they chorused.

She nodded, "Yes. I had accompanied Kaname into town today and we were attacked by several vampires. We quickly took care of them and went about our business. However, not even half an hour later, we scented blood and it was Yuki's. When we arrived, the others were fighting a larger horde of vampires and Yuki had collapsed. My sons, Kaname and I all combined our power and destroyed the vampires. We then focused on Yuki, who had suffered blood loss and had died."

Kaien gasped.

Kagoe held up and hand, "During that half hour reprieve, I came across an old artifact and was able to use it to bring her back. Her wounds are gone and she's perfectly healthy, but coming back to life and having your soul return to your body is a taxing experience. She'll be worn out for the next few days. But she is okay, so there is no need to worry any longer."

The former vampire hunter sighed and slumped in his chair. "Thank you Kagome," he smiled.

She waved him off, "It was the artifact, not me."

Yagari looked at Zero, "How did you come across the vampires?"

The silver haired prefect sighed. "Yuki and I had been taking a break in a cafe when the Night Class came in. We talked for a bit and they had decided to join us in our shopping. We left the cafe and moved down the street and went into a few places, but when we returned to the street, we caught the scent of a few Level E's and eventually, all of us just went after them when it turned out that there were more than just a few. After some running, we ended up trapped and had to fight. Kuran and Kagome showed up a few minutes into it, after a vampire had gotten to Yuki and bit her. I shot the bastard, but she had already been bitten before I could get there," he explained.

He then frowned and fixed his master with a look. "How the hell did an army of Level E's make it into a town, where the Vampire Hunter Association Headquarters is, without being noticed? What the hell happened to the Hunters? Do they all just suck nowadays?" he asked with a sneer.

It wasn't like he could help it. But if the Headquarters was _right there_, how could an army of vampires come into the town unnoticed? Had the Hunters gone soft? Was Yagari the only competent Hunter left? The Chairman wasn't a registered Hunter any more, so he didn't count.

Yagari slammed his hands on the desk and gave Kaien a dark look. "You believe me now?! I knew something was up with that stupid president! But you had to be the peace lover and tell me that I was just imagining things!"

Kaname frowned, "Imagining what, may I ask?"

Yagari's eyes arrowed at the vampire, but he nodded anyway. "Recently, there was an increase in the amount of vampires the association has under its thumb. They have their own Level D's and E's that they use for many purposes. Most Hunters love having a 'slave, as they call them, with them on missions. Cross and I have never been fond of the idea, so we've never used that method. They pretty much use the tamed vampires for anything. Whether it's to find their targets, use them as a meatshield or just to torture them because they exist. I've never agreed with the practice and neither has Cross. The only other Hunters that didn't agree with the method, were the Kiryu's," he told the pureblood.

Zero scowled at the revelation. He knew that there were some vampires in the association, but he didn't know that it was that bad. "I've never heard of that before. My parents never had vampires around," he stated with a frown.

Kaien nodded, "Yes, they found the particular practice, 'disgusting'. And I can only agree. I could never do that to someone. Prolong their suffering like that. I don't know Toga's reasoning, but I'm solid in my beliefs and I've never stooped so low."

The Hunter scoffed, "I may not be a fan of vampires, but even _I_ would never do something like that. They _were_ once humans you know. It wasn't like they asked to be what they are, and to keep them alive to use them in such horrible ways, disgusts me. Besides, you aren't a good Vampire Hunter if you need to use a vampire to find your targets for you. You're just a pathetic excuse of a human with a superiority complex. I have no respect for most of the others so called 'Hunters'. And now, with the President acting all strange and everything, I'm losing my drive to continue on as a Hunter under someone with so many secrets. Which reminds me, Cross."

Kaien held out a hand and slapped it over Toga's mouth. "I only deal with the President when I have to. I don't like her or even being near her. She's severely warped the teachings in the association and I refuse to take over such a broken organization."

Toga punched the desk, splitting it in half, "Dammit Cross!"

The flamboyant man shrugged. "Do you know how many people I'd have to fight and possibly _kill_ in order to take over as the President? Not like I'd want to be the President anyway," he huffed, folding his arms.

Toga smacked a hand to his face, "That old crone had been acting strange and anyone that questions her motives and actions, promptly goes missing. She _threatened_ Kaito, because he actually asked why there were so many vampires in the buildings holding cells!"

The vampires in the room watched as the two men argued amongst themselves.

Kaname and Kagome looked at each other and frowned in unison. This getting to be ridiculous.

Kaname cleared his throat, "I believe that the Senate has been acting very strange as well."

This got everyones attention.

"They had asked for a small vial of my blood and gave some excuse about preserving the Kuran blood should something ever happen. I denied and they weren't too happy, though they would never act against me, for fear of what I can do to them."

Zero frowned. Why would they want his blood?

Kagome though, knew immediately what they could use his blood for. "They have your uncle and need your blood to awaken him. Yours, or your sisters," she said with narrowed eyes.

Everyone except Kagome and Kaien, looked at Kaname in shock. Sister?

Kagome gave Kaname a look. "I told Zero that someone was coming to the Academy soon in search of Yuki. You might as well tell him everything. The others, well that's your decision."

Said vampire heaved a sigh and nodded. "I shall tell you of the Kuran history. This does not leave the room, am I understood?" he asked, powers tightening the air threateningly.

After receiving a bunch of nods, he cleared his throat.

"Around seventeen years ago, Rido Kuran kidnapped a baby boy. This baby was his younger brother's and sister's son, Kaname. He sacrificed this baby, in order to revive the great Kuran ancestor, me."

There was silence in the office. No one interrupted him as he told the story. But there was confusion.

"Over eleven thousand years ago, when the vampire race started, I was one of the progenitors of the actual race as well as the Kuran line. I had a friend, who meant a lot to me. And one day, during the wars between vampires and humans, she gave her heart to create weapons that could be used against vampires. When she died, I felt that I wasn't really needed any longer and put myself into a deep sleep, to await the time where I _would_ be needed. This is where Rido comes in. He kidnapped his nephew, and sacrificed him to awaken me from my sleep. Rido planned on draining me of my power and blood, in order to gain more power to take over the vampires. However, I had been asleep for a long time and as soon as the scent of blood reached me, I attacked Rido, and left him nearly completely drained. I felt sympathy for the child that had been sacrificed and in a small effort to protect my weakened self and an apology to the family that would undoubtedly suffer if they knew their child was dead, I transformed myself into a baby, with limited memory of who I really was, and took up the position as the _new_ Kaname Kuran. Haruka and Juri 'rescued' me and I was taken back home with them."

The pureblood frowned as he remembered the past.

"When Juri gave birth to Yuki, my memory came back, however, I felt really close to my younger 'sister'. We had even planned to get married like our 'parents' had been. We had to keep her secret though. From the Senate and from Rido, who would come to try and take her as well. Yuki was never allowed out of the room she grew up in and no one outside our family except Chairman Cross knew of her existence. Rido knew she existed though. He can possess other people and enter dreams, and that was how he found out about Yuki. So, on a snowy night ten years ago, he assembled a large group of vampires of many levels and attacked the Kuran mansion, all to get Yuki's blood. He wanted her powers. Haruka went out to fight Rido, while Juri took Yuki aside and used an ancient spell that would seal Yuki's vampire side away and turn her into a human. The price for such a spell, is the life of the one who used it, and so Juri died. The only way for Yuki to turn back, would be to ingest the blood of a Kuran. I went to assist Haruka in killing Rido, but Haruka perished and I wasn't strong enough to kill my 'master' who resurrected me, so I destroyed his body, which would ensure me enough time to prepare for his true demise. I took Yuki to an abandoned hill while she was still asleep and she awoke to one of the vampires that had escaped the mansion, trying to attack her. I then killed it and took her to the Chairman. Yuki doesn't know any of this. She doesn't know of her past prior to ten years ago. Rido is coming soon, to take her and try and kill me. I've been planning on killing him for years and Kagome is also after Rido. With her assistance, taking him out will be much easier. However, with what just happened to Yuki, she will not be saved a second time and I may have to awaken her soon. She'd need to learn how to protect herself and I don't want to risk her. We may not be true brother and sister, but I still care for her like a brother would."

The room was silent. Kaien and Toga were shocked. The vampire before them, was ancient and was the literal _king_ of vampires!

Takuma and Senri were in a similar state of mind. Takuma couldn't believe that his best friend was a legendary vampire. One of the very first. Senri couldn't believe that the little prefect girl was _related _to Kaname. The fact that she was a pureblood under a spell just making everything surprising.

Kyujomaru and Kaichomaru were staring at Kaname in wonder. He looked good for his age. The rest didn't really matter all that much, except for the fact that their mother was after this Rido guy as well. That made it their business and they knew that they'd have to tell the others.

Kagome was looking at Zero. Even though she was shocked over most of what she heard, she was still worried about Zero's reaction to such news.

"Will you shun her now that you know what she truly is?" she asked the boy in a soft tone.

Zero's Lavender eyes found her Azure ones. They stared at each other for a moment, before he sighed and shook his head.

"That would be kind of stupid. Seeing as I'm a vampire too. Besides, she's still Yuki. I highly doubt turning back into a vampire will change much. She still won't be able to cook and will still be lazy and bad at math. She'll stuff her face with those stupid parfaites and get excited at going to town every now and then, so I don't really see anything wrong with it."

Kagome smiled. Zero had admitted to the people in the room that he didn't mind vampires all that much, that he _was_ one and that wouldn't hate Yuki if she were returned to her old self.

She jumped up and hugged him hard. "I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

Kaichomaru and Kyujomaru gave Zero cold stares that promised pain if he tried anything with their mother. The teen ignored their visual threats and patted Kagome's head.

She moved away and sat beside Kaname again. "So, will you change her?" she asked.

He sighed and nodded, "I think it would be for the best. She could learn how to protect herself too."

Kagome chanced a glance at Zero, before leaning into Kaname and whispering, "Do you plan on marrying her too?"

Kaname shook his head. "Not any longer. That changed a few years ago," he answered out loud, confusing everyone else. They didn't speak up though, so it was laid to rest.

Yagari shook his head, "So the girl is actually a vampire. You're the great ancestor, another pureblood is coming here soon to take the girl, Zero's okay with her being a vamp and him being a vamp, the Senate wants your blood for 'reasons', the Hunter President is acting strange and bringing a lot of vamps into the association and no one else thinks this all plays into something larger? Please tell me that I'm not the only one who thinks that there are too many coincidences involved here?!"

Everyone paused in what they were thinking to consider his words. Yuki is a vampire, her uncle would be coming to get her. The Senate wanted Kaname's blood. The uncle wanted to kill Kaname and Yuki.

Kagome frowned, "Rido was affianced to Shizuka Hio. Apparently, she didn't like him and he didn't like the fact that she was attached to a once human, whom was supposed to be food for her, but she got clingy with him when he proved to be different than the others sent to feed her. Rido didn't like the fact that she wouldn't submit to him and there was a strong line of hate for each other between them. Shizuka's once human lover was placed on the execution list suddenly and taken out by the Kiryu's. She then went after the Kiryu's to get revenge. My sources, which are one hundred percent reliable, say that her lover wasn't a Level E yet. So, someone was behind the whole thing. I wouldn't be surprised if Rido had something to do with it. Just because his body was unusable these past few years, doesn't mean he couldn't do anything. Especially if he really _can_ take over people's bodies like Kaname said."

The new piece of information had Zero, Kaien and Toga stiff. It was a sore subject for them.

Zero gritted his teeth, "So, if her lover wasn't a Level E, why was he on the list?"

"Well, if Rido didn't like the fact that she had a once human pet, he could've pulled some strings. If the Hunter Association President and the Head of the Vampire Senate are acting strange, then for all we know, they could be working together. Convenient that all of these are happening around the same time. I'm not accusing anyone right now, I'm just saying, there is always a rat. One who is against the others. The Hunters have at least one and so do the Senate. There's one here as well, possibly for each of them, we just don't know who it is," Kagome pointed out.

Everything she had said could be possible. There was no denying it. It was all quite possible, too possible to be just a coincidence.

Rido Kuran was engaged to Shizuka, who killed the Kiryu's for revenge for her lover whom they killed. Who wasn't a Level E yet. Who Rido didn't like. The chances of it being Rido who did it, were too high.

Rido had deep ties in the Senate. It was also possible that the Senate were assisting him. It would make sense, since they wanted Kaname's blood so much. And why Asato Ichijo kept asking for Kaname to let him drink his blood and asking Takuma to 'watch' Kaname's every move.

Kaname sighed. There was too much drama in his life. He couldn't wait for it all to end.

"I don't think anyone counted on us talking to each other. It's well known that Kaien leaves all the vampire things to Kaname to deal with and usually doesn't question him. They wouldn't expect him to tell Kaien about the Senate. Then there's Yagari, who is an active Hunter and no one would assume that he'd willingly talk to a pureblood in a friendly environment. Nor would he give any information about the association to a vampire other than Zero. And then there's Zero, whom everyone, other than the people in his room and Yuki, thinks he still hates vampires and that there is no way they'd ever work together. Me, who has the best sources in the world and can find out pretty much anything if I want. No one outside the Night Class knows about me, unless the students decided to tell their families about the Maru Four and I," Kagome explained with a sigh.

Kaname nodded. "Very true. No one would expect us all to be working together. Which gives us the advantage of knowing that something is going on on both sides and being prepared for anything that can possibly happen. Kagome, would it be possible for you to attain any more information? It doesn't matter what it is, so long as it involves purebloods, the Senate of the Hunters."

"Sure," she agreed. "I have the best detective in the world at my disposal. Let's just say, that he owes me a lot of favors, and his 'nose', for tracking information, is never wrong."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing Yuki's situation.

* * *

Yuki took the information about her past rather well. And when she found out that Zero wouldn't hate her, she squaled in excitement and thanked the teen over and over again.

Kaname explained Kagome's involvement and what was going on in the world, getting his 'sister' up to speed on the happenings.

Kaname went ahead with the process and used the time to change her.

She agreed willingly, even after knowing all the facts. The cover story for the Day Class, because she would still stay in the class with Zero, was that her birthday had come (which was true, it was coming up within the next couple of days), and she decided to get extensions. She'd pass off everything else as a sign of maturity or coming of age.

Zero remained at her side the entire time, offering her comfort. Kaname was glad that she had gone along with everything so easily. Apparently, if she hadn't, her sanity would eventually be challenged and she'd slowly lose her mind until she was changed. Not wanting to go crazy made her acceptance of the situation all the more easy.

Zero and Yuki were excused from class for the week and Kaien and Toga had to do the Prefect duties in their absence.

The main vampires in Kaname's group, meaning, Takuma, Senri, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and Hanabusa, along with all of Kagome's children, were given the full story on Yuki and her involvement. Kaname still kept some things from them, but gave Kagome permission to tell her children everything she wanted.

The mikopyre couldn't help but find it sweet. He gave her all the information regarding his past and even let her tell other people. Sure they would need to know, but the look of trust on the Kuran's face was just heart warming. Kagome flushed at just remembering those eyes.

Kaname, the _king_ of vampires, gave her _that_ look! Those deep crimson eyes flashing with such an expression. Aimed at her! To gain the trust of someone like Kaname, was most undoubtedly the most difficult thing to ever accomplish. But she had done it! It felt good, she realized.

But she had the trust of many people. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kaien, her children and so many others. So why would Kaname's trust in her, make her feel so happy? Things were getting strange between them, she could tell. If a smile and a twinkle of trust in his eyes was enough to undo her and have her on cloud nine, then she didn't want to know what would happen when he was actually _trying_ something.

So much was going on, in such short time too. Would there ever be a reprieve from the drama of life?

The answer was very clear.

No. No there never would be.

* * *

A week later, Kaien Cross sat in his office, staring at the two before him.

Now, being a retired Vampire Hunter assured that he had been through a lot of things in his two hundred years. So, nothing should really surprise him anymore. However, this last week was just filled with one shock after the other. And now, standing before him, was the long lost twin of his adopted son, and a vampire, who was not Shizuka.

He could hear the crickets chirping outside. The silence dragged on as he stared at the two before him. What was he thinking when he granted them access into the Academy?

The office door opened and in walked the one person who could make everything better.

"Kaien, I wanted to ask you- well hello!"

Kagome Higurashi Taisho never looked so amazing! Like a golden light was surrounding her. She was an angel, sent to save him from his madness! Though he wasn't a very religious man, he let out an internal, '_hallelujah'_!

Kagome walked in and shut the door. She eyed the silverette and the girl for a couple seconds, before traipsing over to his desk and sitting on the edge, crossing one leg over the other in the process.

"Well Kaien, you didn't tell me we were having new students. What kind of friend are you?" she teased with a twinkle in her eye. He saw the tightness of her mouth though, and knew instantly that she wasn't happy about just finding this about. He was dead.

Kaien leaned back in his chair and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I forgot. With all the commotion lately, I hadn't really thought of it," he smiled, hoping to remove her ire.

Kagome looked over at the students. "Does Zero know?" she asked, eyes fixed on the other twin.

The boy, Ichiru Kiryu, Zero's younger brother, flinched visably.

Kagome looked at her best friend and he shook his head. "Well, maybe I should go and speak with him. To ensure that he doesn't do anything foolish come tomorrow morning. With a new Night Class student and a new Day Class student, he may get a little moody."

"I registered for the Night Class," the boy stated with a glare.

Kagome smirked, "Sorry kid. You're just a normal human with a little more information than you should have. If you had _any_ abilities, even if it was simply aura sensing, you could've been placed in the Night Class. However, you have nothing remarkable to show for yourself and you're very sickly. Putting you in a class of almost fifty vampires, would be making you the prey amongst a large group of predators. And some of the Night Class students, don't have good control over themselves."

Kaien hissed slightly, "I would need to send away for some Day Class uniforms and get him fitted. He was already signed up for the Night Class as well."

The mikopyre shrugged. "Too bad. He can't be in the Night Class. And besides, his twin attends this Academy. So, just take some of Zero's clothes. He skips class often and won't miss any of his uniforms."

Both the new students bristled at Kagome's words. She smirked at their discomfort.

"Sorry if I ruined your master plan. You should've thought this through more carefully. Now, I shall take the Night Class student to the Moon Dorm and get her settled in. Kaien, I trust you to take care of dear little Ichiru."

Ichiru flashed the pureblood a shocked look, seeing as his name was never mentioned once while she was in the room.

Kagome flashed him a knowing smirk and left the room, not even bothering to see if the girl was following her. With her powers covering the house, there was no way the girl could resist, even if she didn't want to.

* * *

Kagome leaned back in her chair. Zero's twin was at the Academy. He returned after four or five years away with a pureblood. Where was that pureblood?

She frowned and picked her cell up. Dialing a familiar number, she waited.

"Hello Kagome," the deep voice on the other end said.

"Hi Koga. I need you to find out some more things for me. I want all information you can get me on, the pureblood vampire Rido Kuran, the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio and noble vampire Maria Kurenai. Then, I'd like for you to tell me what Ichiru Kiryu has been up to these past few years. Finally, I want you to get into the Vampire Senate and tell me if there is anything amiss, or that seems out of place."

Koga sighed, "Okay Kagome. I'll get back to you when I can."

"Thank you."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! See? Koga is still in her good graces. It just took a while for him to get back there.**

**How was it? A lot happened this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello people! I'm back! For this story at least.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome looked at the information spread out before her on the large desk. Koga's search had been most forthcoming.

Maria Kurenai was a distant cousin to Shizuka Hio. Apparently, the girl and her family were very dedicated to Shizuka and would never deny her anything. Even the use of her cousins body in order to gain entrance into a place where she otherwise would have been hunted down and killed.

Shizuka Hio was still on the Vampire Hunter's execution list after what she had done to Zero's family all those years ago. Apparently the Hio family consisted of insane people and all of them had met their end, by way of a Vampire Hunter weapon, for the loss of their sanity had twisted them and corrupted them in ways unimaginable. Shizuka was expected to follow in her family's footsteps one day and was locked away in an attempt to keep the world free of her possible madness.

That would explain why she ran.

However, Shizuka was given a little help in that department, by someone Kagome couldn't believe would do it.

Kaname.

He had freed her from her prison and let her run away with her once human. When she was finished going through all the information at her disposal, she'd go and have a talk with the King of Vampires. Just to find out what the hell was wrong with him.

Rido Kuran had issued the order of Shizuka's lover to be put on the Hunters execution list. Koga somehow got into the Senate and the Headquarters of the Hunter's Association.

Both places had many defenses, but none of them were against Youkai, and Koga was able to get in and out without issue.

It turned out, that the Senate was working with the President of the Hunters. In general, Asato Ichijo, head of the Senate and avid follower of Rido Kuran, was in league with the Hunter Association's President.

Koga, being a master at sneaking, had entered Asato Ichijo's personal space and collected all information he could gather.

There was a sort of truce between them. The President was given an amount of pure vampire blood(which was Rido's) in return for making things _happen_ for Asato. The woman was incredibly vain and the blood was to keep her young looking. There was also a possibly deeper relationship between them, but no solid proof of it.

Koga also found something disturbing in the basement of the Senate building. There was a body in a large tub that was filled with blood. He didn't linger in the room, because something just made his fur crawl and he could tell that the being inside was old, powerful and somewhat weakened, but still aware. He didn't want to alert it to his presences so he never got close.

He did mention, that it reminded him of Kagome's presence when she became a vampire. So, Kagome could only reckon that it was a pureblood's body lying in the tub. And from all the information she had gathered recently, she'd say that it was Rido. Kaname had said that he was weakened and it would take years for his body to reform properly. Besides, Rido apparently had the Senate eating out his palm, so which other vampire pureblood could it possibly be?

The Hunters weren't aware that their President was working with what they considered to be the enemy.

The President had made several strange orders regarding the Kiryu family and when Kagome unveiled all the information, she was appalled and sent a prayer up to Zero's parents for what they went through. She also informed Zero, Kaname, Kaien and Toga of everything and the reactions were all the same. Disgust for the Hunter President. She had gone too far.

Kaname's reaction to her knowledge of him letting Shizuka out of her cage, was lackluster. He didn't seem affected at all. His reason, was pity. She had been locked away her whole life and put under constant surveillance. She was also betrothed to the worst vampire pureblood in the world. So, he decided to lend a hand and help her out. His actions weren't done through anger or anything. In the end, he was saving the woman from a horrible fate at Rido's side.

After that was taken care of, she decided that she'd have to do something about the newer students and soon.

* * *

Kagome sighed in annoyance. Maria Kurenai was testing her patience. Whether there was a pureblood in that body or not, she was still a student and therefore had no business skipping classes and challenging Kagome's authority as a teacher of Cross Academy. When Kagome would walk into the class and find the girl not there, she would send Kietsumaru to go fetch her. He was older than Shizuka, so he could easily overtake her and the pitiful powers she possibly transferred into her cousins body. And if it wasn't Shizuka, then a lower ranked noble would be no match for her son. He would return moments later with a reluctant vampire in tow and Kagome had had it after the tenth time.

After the tenth time, Kagome was through. Kaname may have been the older vampire, but she had seniority as a teacher and as such, she discussed everything with Kaien and set to remove Maria from the Academy. So, with Maria's papers in hand, she moved toward the girls dorm room and knocked.

When the door opened slightly, and the scent of human reached her nose, she barged right in and wasn't surprised at what she saw.

Ichiru Kiryu was sitting on the only sofa in the room and had jumped when she entered the room. Kagome immediately used her powers to create barriers around the other two and closed the door, spelling it so that no one would hear the discussion. She kept Ichiru on the sofa and forced Maria/Shizuka onto the bed. She then stood there for a few moments, contemplating on who to deal with first.

She turned to the silver haired teen.

"Ichiru Kiryu, what is your opinion of you parents and Zero?" she asked. His answer would determine the course of the conversation.

He scoffed, "My parents never cared, because I wasn't good enough. So, my hatred for them started at a young age. Zero also pussyfooted around me and gave me pity I didn't need. He deserves to suffer like I did all those years!"

The mikopyre sent the teen a disgusted look.

"Nice answer. I can now ruin you with information I have. When you two transferred to this Academy, I contacted a friend and had him do extensive research on several people. Ichiru Kiryu, Maria Kurenai, Asato Ichijo, any information I didn't already have on Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran."

When she mentioned the last two names she threw the girl a knowing look.

"I have found out that the ead of the vampire Senate, Asato Ichijo, has been working in secret with the Vampire Hunters Association President for many years. In return for Rido Kuran's blood, the President does 'favors' for Asato whenever he asks. Rido Kuran's body is out of commission true, but his soul isn't and he can take over anyones body, not just a relative. Under the order of Rido Kuran, who was angry that his fiance, Shizuka Hio had fallen in love with a once human and refused to submit to his will, Shizuka's lover was put on the Hunter's execution list despite not reaching Level E status," she spoke, waiting for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

Both Maria's and Ichiru's eyes widened. Ichiru seemed disturbed and Maria was pissed, which confirmed the fact that Shizuka was in that body.

"Now," Kagome began. "Ichiru, you claim to hate your family, yet you don't know what they did for you."

Her words caught his attention. though there was a sneer on his face, he was listening.

"Twins born to a Hunter family is rare. One twin is always stronger and the other is weak and sickly. It's a curse. The Hunter President, ordered the Kiryu's to take Ichiru Kiryu's blood, give it to Zero to make him stronger and make Ichiru have an unfortunate 'accident'. They refused at the risk of their lives. A few years later, they were ordered to separate Zero and Ichiru Kiryu and allow them no contact. Once again, they refused at the risk of their entire family being hunted. So they threatened to leave the association and the orders stopped, because the President couldn't afford to lose the Kiryu's at the moment. After that, the President issued a secret order to every Hunter except Toga, who was too close to the Kiryu's and Kaien, who was no longer a _registered_ Hunter. This order, was to belittle, humiliate and verbally assault Ichiru Kiryu, to lower his drive, will to live and self esteem. The only people that never insulted Ichiru, were his parents, his brother, Kaien and Toga."

The two sat in shocked silence. Shizuka was more thoughtful while Ichiru was livid and horrified. Kagome decided to continue with her story.

"More years passed and the Kiryu's were noticing something was off about the President and began to raise questions. The Kiryu's were like the royal family of hunters and as such, they had many ties. So when they started asking questions, others followed suit and began to defy the President. She was losing the hard control she once had over her hunters and sought to rectify the problem. She threatened to remove Ichiru from Zero forcibly and also attempted kidnapping, which was thwarted by Zero, who had arrived in time and killed the vampires hired to do so. Not long after, Shizuka's lover was placed on the execution list. Nearly every vampire Hunter at the time was free from duty. Even Toga Yagari. However, the Kiryu's were forced into the mission. They didn't want to do it, because their sons birthday was the next day and they didn't want to miss it. The President wouldn't have it though and had thought ahead by having the Kiryu home surrounded by mercenaries would were ordered to kill the twins if the Kiryu's didn't take the mission. Rido knew what Shizuka's response to her dead lover would be and, like it had been planned, she killed the Kiryu's. Those who had been against the President were now dead. Her plan, was to take a distressed Ichiru and an angry Zero and become their guardian. She would then force Zero to take his brothers blood for power and kill Ichiru. Ichiru ended up going with Shizuka and Zero was left in the house, bitten and suffering for no reason. Kaien found him first and took him in, much to the Presidents disdain. However, Kaien is the oldest, most powerful and famous vampire Hunter of all time. She would never oppose him on her own and so she let the situation be, so long as Zero was within reach and could be moulded to her benefit."

Kagome looked at the teen. "You assisted in the murder and torture of the people who protected you since birth. The real enemy, wasn't your parents or Zero. The enemy, was Rido Kuran, Asato Ichijo and the Hunter President. How does it feel to know that you were wrong about them from the beginning? Zero knows everything, because I've already told him. He wants nothing to do with you and has made no effort to engage you at all. Your foolishness has cost you the trust and love of he one person who had always been there for you when no one else was. Good job boy! You're a model example for a brother and son!" she said with false happiness, hoping that her words crushed him. It may be considered cold hearted, but the brat needed to know the severity of his actions and the repercussions of them.

She then focused on Shizuka, leaving the boy to his thoughts

"You were played like a fiddle Shizuka. I know everything there is to know about you. I even know where you real body is. Kaname knows as well. It's only by mercy that we haven't destroyed it yet. Be grateful. Now, Zero is way beyond your control. He has had my blood, which has brought him away from Level E status. I have had Rido's blood, who in turn has had yours. You can't control Zero though, because I'm more powerful than you are, so you have real reason to be here any longer. I have spoken with Kaien and you have been expelled from Cross Academy. I will speak to him about Ichiru as well. I suggest you start packing, because Maria's parents will be here tomorrow at noon to pick you up. We are letting you run away, instead of turning you over to the Hunters Association, be glad. Since you don't have to backbone to face danger when Rido shows up, we don't want you around, because you'll be of no use to us. Have a good evening," Kagome said. She then looked at Ichiru, "Get back to your dorm and pack **NOW**!" she said, enforcing the demand with her power before leaving the room and releasing the powers she'd been using.

* * *

Kagome was caught on the way to her room, by Kaname, who decided that she needed some relaxation, in his room.

So, reluctantly, she let herself be pulled off to his rooms.

He gave her a glass of wine mixed with a few blood tablets and sat opposite her in his small parlor. She had a loveseat to herself, while he occupied a lavish recliner. In between them, was a chess set. The one he had bought that day in town several weeks ago.

"Care for a game, Kagome?" he asked, in that deep, smooth and velvety baritone. She realized, that she was a sucker for voices like his. Sesshomaru had a voice that could kill as well.

She shrugged and removed her special blazer, showing his what her dress was like underneath. It was simple, with small spaghetti straps and a square cut style that was low enough to show quite a bit of cleavage. Her blazer always covered it though, so no one, except Kaname now, knew of what it looked like and she intended to keep it that way.

Kaname enjoyed the sight of her bare skin. A little too much if he was being truly honest. Her pale skin was like milk and looked so undeniably smooth, he wanted to run his tongue over her exposed shoulders and neck and remove that tight bust of the dress to reveal more of the taunting cleavage.

She smelled so good too. A delectable scent if her ever smelled one and it made it extremely hard for him to concentrate. So, as a way to help himself, he put three times the amount of tablets in his wine than he did hers, to stave of the blood lust that waged with his rationality and demanded to be freed. To go and seduce the lovely creature that was mere feet from him and have her blood as his own. And in return, allow her to have his.

He mentally shook himself. Not the most appropriate of moments to be fantasizing.

They began their game and both never uttered a word. Their eyes were fixed on the board, though their minds were elsewhere.

It was almost an hour when Kagome reached out to lift her Queen piece and place it down, "Checkmate. Your King is mine."

Kaname stared at the bored in shock. She had displayed tactful use of her knights, having them guard her King and Queen. She used the rest of the pieces efficiently, stationing them around the four. She lost only her pawns and her Bishops to him. He though, lost one Rook, both Bishops, both Knights and all of his Pawns.

He had been bested by her. And did it ever turn him on!

Intelligence was quite the attractive trait and it was so refreshing to know that Kagome was more than a beautiful face with some adequate knowledge of the different species. She had actually showed to have sharp skills in tactics and that impressed him. It also made his slacks tighten very uncomfortably. He was going to need a very cold shower when this was over and done with.

Kagome leaned over the board and grabbed his King. She put it beside her Queen and smiled. Her pure white Queen complimented the darkness of his black King. How apropos.

She looked up and locked eyes with Kaname. His fiery gaze was borderlining red. There was a small glow around the rings of his pupil which made him seem feral, yet at the same time, sophisticated. An odd combination, but it _was_ Kaname and he seemed to be a lot of things.

She studied him for a moment, and decided that tonight, was as good a time as any.

"Kaname, I think I should tell you something."

His lips turned down and he looked confused.

She bit her lip, his eyes caught the movement, she noticed.

"You told me your story and even let me tell my children. I think I should tell you mine. You've given me no reason to not trust you and I really want to now."

The Kuran progenitor made no movement. He watched her and couldn't believe that the mystery that was Kagome Higurashi Taisho was about to be unraveled. He was eager, he realized. Eager to know more about this woman before him.

She was about to divulge her past to him and he was all ears.

She sighed, "I hope your opinion doesn't change when this is over. You don't seem to be the type that judges before knowing the whole situation."

Kaname fixed her with a questioning look. Was is bad? So bad that she thought he would shun her?

"I will never hate you, Kagome," he stated, reveling in how true the words were and shocked that they seemed to mean so much to him.

She smiled brightly, making his heart stutter.

"Very well then, Kaname."

**A/N: Another one **_**finally**_ **bites the dust. **

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS. I GOT SIDETRACKED BY A REALLY GOOD STORY AND IT TOOK ME TWO WHOLE DAYS TO READ! BEFORES THAT, I HAD GOTTEN AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY AND SO I STARTED TYPING THAT UP AND THAT TOO ME TWO DAYS. I WAS WORKING ON DIMINISHING ORANGE FLAME TWO DAYS BEFORE THAT AND ALL THIS CRAP CENTERED AROUND MY FAMILY CAME UP. BUT I'M BACK, AND HOPEFULLY I'LL REMEMBER TO TYPE MORE AND READ LESS. :(**

**As for Ichiru and Shizuka, I'm not too sure what their part in the end will be. And I don't know if I want Ichiru to be on Zero's good side. He acted like a brat in the manga and I don't really like Ichiru's character all that much. But the thought of sexy twin yaoi is great! Remember, this is fanfiction and my story veers off the path quite well. Zero doesn't hate vampires, Yuki is now a pureblood, Kaname is interested in Kagome, Kaien was married at one point in time. Also, a lot of what was said in this chapter, to Ichiru specifically, wasn't real facts. I came up with most of it on my own. I just took a situation and twisted it into what it could possibly be. That's all. Though when writing my stories, I always make sure to get correct information.**

**How was this chapter?**

**Let me know please!**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
